Son of Neptune
by Deathfang17
Summary: My version of the Son of Neptune. I'm kinda taking up where they left off I think. Well anyways Enjoy. P/A J/P
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! I am finally back in business. I have just been so busy with Marching Band and advance placement classes that it has been really hard for me to update. I am really sorry. I would like to thank those of you who have followed this story and would like to tell you that currently I am editing it and trying to make it much better. I think my writing has really improved since I was fourteen. I also promise to actually start and try to keep posting weekly. Wednesday and Thursday is probably going to be the days that I will post for this story. Also I will be making some minor changes. I will still keep the characters as I have written before I read Son of Neptune and figured out what it really was, but I will also add in some of the information that I think would make this story better. So yay. **

**-Deathfang17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. **

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. Her heart ached in her chest and she was filled to the brim with worry. Percy had been missing for months and she felt like she was slowly dying. There wasn't anyone at Camp Half Blood who she could really confide in, her half-siblings would use logic on her and tell her that she couldn't die from heartsickness. Piper would vaguely have some understanding about what she was going through, but they weren't really that close.

Annabeth sighed deeply and then stood up from Athena cabin steps. She arched her back in a long stretch and began to walk to the sea.

The sea's sweet salty smell filled her nostrils and she felt a weight that she had been holding in her shoulders dropped. The cool water kissed at her bare feet and Annabeth thought about how Aphrodite had once proclaimed that love was the strongest weapon of all. At the time she had scoffed at the goddess of love, her logical brain whirring out many excellent reasons how love was never going to ever be a valuable tool in battle. Now after everything she had been through with Percy, she understood what Aphrodite had meant. Annabeth would conquer the whole world if she knew she could get Percy back and she almost left Camp Half Blood dagger blazing when Jason Grace got back from his quest. She couldn't really bear with the thought that he was within her grasp, yet he still so far away. Jason couldn't remember where the camp was located and they didn't have time to scour all of California looking for the Twelfth Legion of Rome. She would have to be patient and wait for either Jason to remember or receive some news from Percy and who knew when that would happen.

"You've been really distant ever since Jason, Piper and Leo returned, it's not good to keep to yourself," Chiron's voice said softly behind Annabeth.

She turned around and gazed into the centaur's wise eyes. In the distance she could hear the rambunctious sounds of the campers having a good time at the bonfire.

"What's troubling you my dear?"

"It's nothing Chiron really,"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that Annabeth? I have known you far too long, this isn't normal for you. You can tell an old centaur what's wrong; I want to help you,"

"It's just, every time we have a victory a new and more powerful threat emerges, it is like this vicious never ending cycle. Not to mention that Percy is gone somewhere in California. I know he is one of the seven demigods; we can't face Gaea without him. If only Jason could remember…" Annabeth trailed off. She was surprise that she had just let some of things she was holding in out.

"True, the world may be a never ending cycle of evil that tries to take it over, but Annabeth, young heroes always answer the call to stop it and would do anything to keep this world from falling into darkness. It's just a fact about the world we live in, what you can focus on now is making up a plan and possibly collaborating with Leo on the Argo II. He really needs all the help he can get. As for Percy… I am not sure what I can do for you on that one, but do you think he would want you moping around? It's not typical Annabeth behavior," Chiron said with a small chuckle.

Deep down, she knew he was right. Percy wouldn't want her to just sit here and do nothing and if he ever found out he would probably be shocked into Tartarus. She could almost hear his voice teasing her.

"I don't know if I can help Leo, I mean he's brilliant at what he does; I don't think he would really want my help,"

"No, I think Leo would greatly appreciate your help; you might be able to settle down the quarrel that is raging in that bunker right now," Chiron said with a frown.

Annabeth gave him a puzzling look.

"What do you mean by a 'quarrel?" she asked.

"Oh never ask more than one child of Hephaestus to work on something that ticks, they all have ideas, and sometimes they can't just accept that one person's idea is better than theirs so they start throwing tools and won't work on anything until the resolve the problem, which by the way has never seem to happen yet. So I thought that maybe you could use that logical and wise brain of yours to help with this mess," Chiron gave Annabeth a small little smile.

"Yeah, that is a splendid idea Chiron, might even take my mind off Percy for a little while," she smiled to herself.

"You don't have to worry about his safety Annabeth, the Romans will treat him well and keep him safe. They may force him to join their ranks, but he is in good hands, don't worry so much about it,"

"That's not really what I am afraid of," Annabeth mumbled to herself. Chiron either didn't hear her, or knew she didn't really want to talk about it.

Off where the campers were they heard a loud scream and a thud, then a whole bunch of 'oooooh!'s. Chiron shook his head.

"At least you young demigods have always seem to do the same stupid things, that is also a never ending painful cycle,"

Annabeth snorted as Chiron trotted away to see what had happened at the bonfire. She looked into the sea and picked up a sea shell right next to her big toe. It was a soft mint green with an orange-pink center. She had some strange attachment to the shell.

_It's a gift from Percy; he wanted you to have it. You're the only thing that he can remember besides his mother and I. _Poseidon's voice rang in her head. For the first time in a long while Annabeth smiled. Her one fear when Percy had his memories stripped away from him was the fact that he may not remember who she was or what she meant to him. Hera may have a dislike for her, but she wasn't that cruel. She stood up from the sandy beach with a lightened heart and headed back to her cabin to grab her laptop.

Leo was extremely frustrated. He had completely lost control of his siblings. All of them wanted their own personal mark on the ship. At first they were very cooperative and did everything they were told. Now Leo understood why his father preferred to stick around machines instead of people. Machines only made a soothing hum and were easy to work with. There wasn't anything that could be fixed with a small tweak of a tool. Machines easily cooperated, unlike-

"I am telling you, using that combination of gun powder is much too dangerous! It could combust on the ship. Plus not to mention that if Leo took it to a thousand feet in the air it definitely would explode," screamed a girlish voice.

"I bet you it wouldn't!" retorted a gruff male voice.

"Oh my Gods Jake, you're using powdered Greek fire and the typical mortal gun powder, you know that Greek fire has the tendency to spark on its own at high altitudes due to Zeus' electromagnetic field!"

"You made that up Nyssa! There is no such a thing as Zeus' electromagnetic field! You just think that your combination of gun powder is better!"

"That's because it is better! I used mortal gun powder with my own special recipe! It'll pop that cannon ball out at the smallest twitch of an eye. And it won't explode at a thousand feet unlike your silly gun powder mix. You don't know how to use your brain and-"

"ENOUGH! Will you please cut that out?" Leo yelled at the two.

His yell reverberated around the bunker for a few seconds. All of the campers in there looked like they had just been slapped in the face. No one had expected Leo, the jokester to yell, it was very out of character. Jake looked at Nyssa and cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should give Valdez some space guys; maybe we can talk about a suitable gun powder solution when we get back to our cabin," Jake addressed the cabins.

All around there were nods of agreement and soon Leo was left to his own devices. He looked at the bones of Argo II. It was really impressive but they were at a standstill. Leo slumped in his chair and let his head fall onto the workbench. He didn't know what had possessed him to yell at them. Not once in his whole life had he ever been upset over something so little. He was just so overworked by this ship. This had to be one of the hardest tasks he had ever received. Leo Valdez officially had mechanic's block. It was bad enough that Piper, Jason and Chiron were all pressuring him to get this done. He needed a vacation, somewhere where he could meet a nice girl and just have a little fun.

"Hey, you look exhausted. Is everything going all right?" Annabeth voice came in from behind him.

"I would suppose so, I mean it's as good as it gets when you're building a ship for people. What do you want?"

"Well Chiron sent me here to help you, he thinks I can help you solve some kind of quarrel that's going on between you and your cabin mates, but I don't see any kind of trouble here," she explained.

"They were here about five minutes ago, I am kind of surprise that you didn't run into them. Anyways I kind of yelled at them and they decided to split and give me some space,"

"You yelled? I almost find that hard to believe," Annabeth jested.

"Oh I know it's surprising, but around here they call me big bad Leo, guy who can't handle his cabin mates arguing about combustible gun powder," Leo said sarcastically.

"Gun powder? That's so mundane, couldn't we use something different?" Annabeth said with a crinkle of her nose.

"Maybe we can figure that out later, right now we actually need to finish the ship," Leo said gesturing to the Argo II's shell.

"Hmm, you don't have a prow yet, why is that?" Annabeth queried.

"Because I haven't figured out the right dimensions for one, anything should be okay in the air, but if we wanted to actually sail, then I am afraid of us being really bottom heavy, we could easily damage the boat or worse," Leo sighed.

The prow had been the most stumping part of his master boat. He was too afraid to test anything in case of having to restart. It would just take too much time, but then again so did waiting around waiting for the answer to magically fall into his lap.

"Hey you know what; I have a program here on my laptop that might be able to solve this problem for you!" Annabeth said excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome! That's kind of like testing something, without really testing something!" Leo punched one of his fists into the air.

"Uh, no Leo it's not kind of like that, it _is_ like that!" Annabeth said with a small laugh.

"Whatever just pull it up I want to see!"

Leo watched her as she pulled out a small silver laptop with a glowing Delta on it. He was kind of amazed that she had something so high tech and just plain awesome at camp. He heard her rapid keystrokes as she tried to pull up the program.

"What are the dimensions of the prow you got?"

Leo quickly told her the dimensions, including weight and the type of wood he used.

"Okay and tell me the dimensions of the ship,"

"Umm… Hold on a sec," Leo said quickly.

With all of his moping around he couldn't remember the dimensions all he knew is that they were perfect. He found the blueprint and shoved it under Annabeth's nose.

"Well with the dimensions of the prow and the actual boat, my program here says that your prow is at least two feet taller than the actual boat itself," Annabeth said.

"What are you serious?"

"Yeah, if you just adjust the height, the boat should be okay in sailing in water," she explained.

Leo sat there stunned for a moment and then a big grin broke out on his face. The little gears I his brain began to click back together and the ideas came flowing in like a river. Leo Valdez was back in business.

"Annabeth you're a genius!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, I do try," she commented.

"And I am a genius; together you and I could really make this boat something. Do you think you could lend me some of your time so we can put together some efficient blue prints?" Leo asked.

"I'm sure I've got an hour or two to spare," Annabeth replied.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap on Chapter 1! Thank you all for reading and please leave a review. Reviews make the world go round. By the way I am looking for a beta, I just really need someone to edit my chapters for me. I try to do my best but I am sure there are a lot of mistakes and with some constructive criticism I could make this even better. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Second Chapter, and thanks to those who reviewed and story alerted, and favorited. I want to say I'm sorry for grammar, any slowness and anything else that just doesn't appeal to you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, although I wish I did.**

Chapter 2

Leo was very frustrated. Not only did Jason, Piper and Annabeth expect a transportation device to get them to the Roman camp, but the Hephaestus campers were being very uncooperative. They kept spouting out ideas, and just wouldn't listen to Leo. At first they did everything they were told, but then Leo lost control. Everyone wanted their own mark on the boat; this caused a lot of arguing among the children of Hephaestus.

Right now Jake was arguing with Nyssa about cannons or something along the lines of that. Leo could now understand why his father had problems with people, and preferred to stick with machines. Jake and Nyssa's bickering was getting louder and louder until it felt like it was a loud drum beating inside his head, he had finally had enough.

"WILL YOU PLEASE CUT THAT OUT?" Leo yelled so loudly that it rang around the bunker for a couple more seconds. Jake and Nyssa looked at Leo shocked that he had yelled at them, and ashamed that they were yelled at by their camp counselor for a little argument. Jake cleared his throat and looked back to Nyssa.

"Umm, sorry, I guess we can improvise?" he said unsurely. Nyssa just nodded slowly. Leo felt some of his frustration wear off, but not a lot. He glanced at all the campers in the bunker, still silent and watching his every move. He then felt the sudden need for some fresh air and quickly walked out of the cabin.

Not once in his whole entire life had Leo been upset over something so little. He never fussed at anyone when they were arguing in front of him before. He needed a break a vacation. Only he didn't have time for that. He needed to get them to the Roman camp, and fast.

Leo was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he crashed into Annabeth, and Leo only being skilled with his hands managed to land in a nearby stream. While Annabeth was still standing, great a girl can manage to stay standing and he can't. Annabeth held out her hand, she had strong grip and her hand was slightly calloused. Guess that's what happens when you fight with a knife.

"Leo, do you mind going to go get Jason and then head over to the Big House? Chiron wants to see us," that was all she said before she was on her way again. Man, Chiron wants to see them? Oh no, this is good, bad, extremely bad or so bad that it can't be explained in one sentence. Great just great this day can't get any worse.

Leo found Jason in the arena with his shirt off and sweat all down his body. Gross. Not that Leo minded his own sweat but other people's, not so much. Jason had received a new sword, lance thingy from Hera and was currently testing out the sword. He made jabs, and slashes on the fake hay dummies dressed up to what appeared to be a Minotaur. Jason's grunts were loud and full of fatigue, boy this kid was going to kill himself one day if he keeps over working himself.

"Jason!" Leo called. Jason stopped in mid swing to look around for the source of the voice. When he saw Leo he let loose a small grin.

"Hey Leo, what's up?" Jason asked grabbing a towel and his shirt from the ground.

"Chiron wants to see us, apparently its very important," Jason thought about this for a moment and quickly threw on his purple shirt. Without another word said they both headed toward the big house.

Upon arriving they met up with Annabeth and Piper, who were currently having a serious conversation. But they both dropped it when they saw the boys coming up the hill. Once inside the big house Chiron went to the other side of the room where a book case was full of ancient Greek writing. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Annabeth. She gave him a questioning look before opening it up.

"Read it aloud child, no one knows about this except for me, Hephaestus and you all," Chiron told her. Annabeth took a deep breath and read

"The key to finding things that do not want to be found lies between fire, and strength. To unlock any secrets that are normally impossible to do so yourself, this object is ideal for, find it where Lava once rose," Annabeth finished with a confused look on her face. If Annabeth was stumped no doubt that everyone else in the room was stumped as well. Only Chiron had a bemused look on his face. Jason looked at him and said

"So what does it mean?" Chiron just smiled.

"The mist is a very powerful thing, and only a few objects were made to break through it. Hephaestus made one long ago, and hid it on Zeus's request for it was too dangerous. That way if we ever may need it, we could find it again. Only the catch is, only Demigods can retrieve it and use it. I remembered it suddenly, and I figured that this is one of the only objects that would be able to help us find the Roman camp without causing to much….searching," when Chiron finished Leo slumped in his chair, he couldn't leave the boat, not now. He needed to stay this was something he would have to sit out on.

"Chiron I need to stay here, I can't go wandering off when the Argo II isn't even half way finished!" Leo exclaimed. As much as he hated it this was the best choice. Chiron nodded in understanding.

"Leo I'm afraid you must go for it says that the object lies in fire, and strength. I think that it may suggest that you must have strength over fire in order to attain this object, this quest is very important Leo," Chiron explained. Leo's face was full of excitement and worry.

"But who's going to-," but Jason cut him off.

"I'm sorry Leo but Chirons's right, we need you. It wouldn't be the same without you either, right Piper?" Piper caught off guard just nodded yes, and returned to her deep thinking. Wait…Piper, doing some deep thinking? Boy something must be up with her, but back to the topic.

"Chiron, I'm pretty sure we would all like to go, right?" Annabeth questioned, and received a nod of approval all around even from Leo. Chiron smiled again and said.

"You might as well as head to Rachel's cave, I believe she's been expecting you,"

**Please Review thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not Updating sooner, and please point out any problems with grammar and with my infromation. PLEASE Review for they make the world go round.

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO Percy and Annabeth would've been married already.**

Chapter 3

Piper really didn't like the idea of hearing a prophecy from Rachel; she didn't even want to be in the same room with her. But hopefully she would have to wait outside or something. She really liked Rachel, but she still could freak her out. It was all because of that stupid incident in Hera's Cabin. She knows Rachel didn't have any control, but it was still creepy. She fainted for the love of the Gods.

And when she spouted out a prophecy in front of the whole camp scared her even more. She could be capable of anything! Well ok, maybe she was overreacting just a bit. But this wasn't something that you would forget very easily. Oh no, this was something that she would carry for the rest of her life, and until she dies, she will always be afraid of Rachel.

And then there is one more thing worrying her. Jason is being distant lately, and don't forget to mention antsy, he really wants to go back to the Roman camp. Piper really can't blame him, but then again what if there is another girl there, and he likes her more than Piper. See that could cause problems.

So there it was, Rachel's decked out cave. Piper could feel her palms getting sweaty and clammy. Her heart beat started to quicken. This is ridiculous she told herself. Rachel won't do it again, that was Hera! Take a chill pill and calm down, Rachel won't hurt you. But her instinct just wouldn't listen. Her safe guards were up, and she couldn't help but say.

"You know what, I think I'll just wait out here, and see what happens," Leo and Jason gave her weird looks, but Annabeth took her hand and pulled her along inside. She squeaked when she saw Rachel bending over something. It took a moment before Rachel's piercing green eyes look up at them. A big smile cracked her face when she saw all four hero's in her cave.

"Expecting a prophecy I suppose?" Rachel mused. Annabeth nodded. Leo was fidgeting with his Magic Tool box/ Breath mint dispenser. Jason took a step forward to Rachel and stared her down.

"What is our path?" he asked. Instantly Rachel's eyes glowed, and green mist surrounded them.

_Fire once in the sea_

_Created this forge_

_But beware the Sea's raged,_

_OR the Sons won't be saved._

A look of shock flowed into Annabeth's face, and Piper thought of one thing…Percy. Poor Annabeth, they could be talking about anyone, but the thought that it could be Percy probably shocked her. But who was the other Son? Prophecy's are so weird sometimes.

Piper was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the others leaving. Quickly she thanked Rachel and turned to follow them. All heroes were silent on their way back to the big house. Chiron stood at the door when they arrived.

"Well?" he asked.

"Fire once in the sea, created this forge, But beware the sea's rage, Or the son's won't be saved," Jason repeated. A grim looked passed Chiron's face.

"Hmm, the last line could mean a lot of things, but as for the first two I know something about," Chiron waved them on into the big house. "When Hephaestus wanted a break from Olympus and a nice vacation he used to head to Hawaii, he used the Mauna Loa as a forge, if the Hephaestus put it there, only his child could walk in there and come out unscathed," Chiron looked at Leo. Piper was afraid that he would say no for a moment, he had to finish his boat and he probably didn't want Cabin 9 taking over all alone.

"I will go, on one condition though," Leo said firmly. He had matured some, or maybe he was doing this because he was once again representing Hephaestus and wanted them to look good.

"Name your price," Chiron nodded.

"Can you please check up on the Children of Hephaestus Cabin from time to time?" he asked. Chiron just smiled.

"I will be sure to do so," Chiron replied. He then turned to Piper who felt panic strike in her chest. "I know from experience that there is always an odd ball in the group who seems to have no purpose being there, but when they are needed most the shine like gold, Piper will you and Annabeth take this quest?"

"Of course I will Chiron, you can't just have brawn," Annabeth replied. Piper thought about it for one more moment.

"Yes I will, I mean Annabeth can't handle these two on her own, they're a handful," Piper smiled, the boys looked at her with a look that read "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Good you all leave tomorrow morning, so I would take this time to say good bye and pack your stuff, who knows how long this quest is going to take,"

The Heroes went their separate ways, Piper's heart filled with dread, who was going to run the Aphrodite Cabin? Certainly not Drew, so then who? Piper almost ran into the door if it wasn't for Mitch who interrupted her thoughts.

"Piper, when are you leaving?" he asked. Fear struck her heart and she gave him a surprised look.

"How did you know about the quest?" She questioned. She wasn't angry, more of surprised that he already knew.

"Lucy, saw you, Jason, Leo and Annabeth head into Rachel's cave," Mitch shrugged.

Piper realized that someone had to have seen them, so the news must've spread through out the Aphrodite cabin already. When Piper entered the whole Cabin's eyes were on her.

"So who's in charge?" Drew asked sweetly. See the thing with charm speaking that Drew must have forget is that you can't charm speak someone who can also charm speak.

"Certainly not you Drew," Piper suddenly felt like her old self, her worries about Jason, gone and the incident with Rachel completely forgotten…for now anyways. Drew snorted. Piper saw Kylie, one of the new Members of the Aphrodite cabin. She was very responsible and didn't get onto anyone's case unless if they did something really bad or mean. So namely she got onto Drew.

"Kylie how about you run the Cabin while I'm gone?" Piper smiled.

Kylie looked at her in utmost surprised "S-sure Piper I'll do my best," Kylie said embarrassed. Piper still smiling started to get ready for her new quest.


	4. Chapter 4

I worked all day to get this next chapter to you guys on the same day. I'm really liking the reviews, so I want to thank you guys! You all rock! By the way, I thought that I should tell you that the next chapter will be about Percy, I'm doing it in each CHaracter's Perspective in a pattern like this Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Percy and repeat. But enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 4

Jason was pacing the floor of Cabin 1 relentlessly. He didn't have much to pack and the people he cared about most were coming with him on this trip so there was no point in saying goodbye.

So here he was pacing the Zeus cabin, the one that never got used, ok hardly got used. Rarely got used, but the same goes for the Poseidon, and Hades Cabin they're all usually empty. Jason was really antsy; he could be going back to his camp soon. Be back with old friends, not that he didn't like the ones he made here at Camp Half-blood. Its just he also has friends there not to mention Reyna. Oh Gods, he completely forgot about her, and somehow managed to get a crush on Piper. He of course being dumb thought that if he distanced himself from her, but of course not. It just grew worse!

And now he wasn't sure who he liked more, Reyna…or Piper. Curse the goddess of love! She is so, right about everything. Hadn't Annabeth once told him that Venus said that she and Percy were made for each other? Piper was a child of Aphrodite, maybe she thinks that they were made for each other too. But Reyna, Reyna was a child of was a child of Apollo, and boy was she good at archery.

Something like this freaked him out. He wasn't sure about girls, they were complicated. More complicated than the fight with Porphyrion and that was pretty hard. Jason had never been sorer in his whole entire life.

Lightning flashed on the ceiling and thunder clashed. He really needed some fresh air. The caving was making him seriously making him claustrophobic, and who ever heard of a child of Jupiter having enough air?

The breeze was light and calming, and Jason still had about another hour until dinner. Walking around the camp had certainly cleared some junk out of his mind, but not the issue of Reyna and Piper.

To be perfectly honest he thought that Piper was much prettier, but then again that's probably because of Lady Venus. Oh this is so difficult. He for some odd reason thought of Percy Jackson. He was dating Annabeth, but had he ever had to choose over another girl? Is there something that he also went through?

An idea sparked through Jason's mind. He could ask Annabeth, I mean she got him in the end. So that's all that really matters right? Full of excitement Jason ran over to Annabeth's Cabin.

The Athena Cabin of camp Half-Blood was pretty modest, but on the inside it looked like a paradise for the super kids of the world. Jason was astounded about how many Math books were lined on the shelves. Just looking at them made his brain hurt. There was also a loud hum of computers, with probably the best Data Collection, Architecture designer and all the stuff the smart kids use on them. Annabeth was in a bunk bed with her lap top on well her lap.

Every now and then Jason heard *tap, tap click!* Right at the moment Annabeth was the only one in the Cabin, which was odd. But really good for Jason, he didn't need this to be repeated to Piper.

"Hey Annabeth, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jason asked awkwardly. Annabeth finished typing something on her laptop before she looked up. Her eyes made Jason feel really uneasy.

"Sure, I have time. So what is it Jason?" she asked, her tone kind and somewhat…impatient? Ah who knows?

"I- um and having a best of emotional problems, and I thought maybe you could help me," he stumbled, this was so weird. He wasn't used to really expressing his feelings to anyone. Annabeth gave him a questioning look. He sighed, and hopefully gathered enough courage to tell her everything.

"Well, right now I have a crush on Piper, but there is this girl on the Roman camp who I also really like. And well, I'm having a real tough time trying to figure this out on my own, so I was wondering if you could give me some advice? And um, did Percy Jackson ever have to go through the same thing I'm going through?" everything came spilling out like a dam. Annabeth's face soften, at his dilemma, maybe she went through something like he did too, or maybe she knew what it was like being on the other end of a love Triangle, or both.

"Well, Percy and I went through the same thing. I was on the end of a Love Triangle, two of them to be precise," Annabeth replied. She took a moment to process her thoughts.

"I thought that I was in love with this guy named Luke, and well I had feelings about Percy too, but what I felt for Percy was a lot stronger than what I felt for Luke, there was just something that Percy had that Luke didn't, as for Percy you'll have to ask him how he felt, but I think he was once considering Rachel as a girl friend instead of me, I don't really know, we don't really like to talk about that, brings up really bad memories," Annabeth finished and she seemed to be a little out of breath.

Although Jason appreciated the information, he didn't know how it really helped. Maybe Annabeth didn't want to tell him how she figured out everything and rather wait for him to figure it out for himself. But what was that, that she said about Percy? She had a stronger feeling for him than she did for the Luke guy? And there was just something that Percy had about him that made her fall harder for him?

Jason was a little rudely interrupted by his thoughts by some Athena dude. Annabeth had already left.

"Um, dinner is going on man, you should probably head there," the Athena kid told him. Jason caught off guard ran out of the cabin. On his walk to the dining pavilion he saw Piper walking up. She had an odd spring to her step, maybe it was time to stop avoiding her, and talk to her again. He was really missing her, and if this kept up much longer, people would think that he was having an affair with his sword!

"Piper, wait up!" Jason called, Piper turned around and a big smiled formed on her face. This was a special smile, his smile Jason thought. He felt his cheeks get warmed thinking about Piper. Good thing is that he was running and he could blame it on being hot. Ah perfect excuse!

"Hi Jason enjoying your daily work out of the day?" Piper questioned. He hair still choppy but framed her face perfectly made his heart swoon. Piper was beautiful, but back to reality.

"Yes, actually I do have to keep up a good physic for the ladies," he joked. Piper shook her head, and laughed.

"Don't let hot air fill your head Jason, its not good for that ego of yours," she smiled. That was a good thing about Piper, she could always take a joke, unlike Reyna. Oh Gods, I'm already making comparisons! Ah, this is going to get to me.

"Thank you for the advice Piper, but can't you see you hurt our little Jason's feelings!" a familiar voice called from behind. And there in all his glory was Leo Valdez, back to his stress free self. Jason could easily tell because there was his big stupid grin on his face. It was good to have Leo back to normal. He walked in between Jason and Piper, and linked his arms around their necks.

"I've missed you guys! Man it feels like years ago that we went on that quest!" Leo exclaimed. Piper just gave him a weird look.

"Leo it was only a couple of days ago, and we've been around camp so all you had to do was come look for us," Jason told him. Leo's smile just got bigger.

"Ah but see here young Jason that is the beauty of it," Leo replied. And they all headed to the pavilion like the trio they used to be.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't think I did a very good chapter with this one. I think the next chapter will be much better though but please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

Chapter 5

Percy still couldn't believe that Hera had traded him with some other kid. She took him away from his girlfriend, and now he was here, where the Romans always kept testing him. It wasn't till recently that he had gotten his memory back. He remembers when he had first met the Roman campers.

He was in these bizarre woods, and he had just been fighting for his life. For some reason he felt as if he had once faced this monster before, and he was definitely hard to beat. But Percy had been facing a lot of monsters before he was starting to get tired, which really shouldn't happen since of his Achilles Heel. At least Hera left him with that memory.

Percy sidestepped, but somehow the Minotaur managed, to grab him around his middle. The pain was unbearable, he missed his weak spot, but still you try being in a Minotaur's grasp and you see how you feel.

He didn't know how long it was until the squeezing stopped but when it did all he saw was a bronze arrow hitting the Minotaur right between the eyes. He was instantly released as the Minotaur turned to dust. About three teenagers came out, two boys and a girl holding a bow and arrow, she had brown braided hair and deep blue eyes.

"Look how weak he is Reyna, can't even beat a Minotaur," one of the boys laughed, Percy noticed that they all had purple shirts and strange tattoos on their arms.

"Hush, Tom. He's much stronger than you he has the mark of Achilles, and he's been fighting Monsters for the past 5 hours straight," she growled, at the boy. Percy was astounded, she was right. But that was all Percy remembered before he the fatigue he didn't know he had knocked him out.

It has been a few days after that incident, and he gained his memories back mysteriously. But he thought it would make his situation a tad better but of course it didn't it made him feel uncontrollably sad.

His mind kept wondering to Annabeth, the time when she asked him if his mother would take him in. Of course his Mom had said yes, as long as they didn't sleep together in the same room it was fine with her. Of course they bended the rules a little bit, but it was accidents they swear! And it wasn't like they hadn't been caught, but his mother always saw the text books strewn across the bed so.

He missed her so much, those beautiful Gray and blonde hair. The way she would scrunch up her nose when she saw something she didn't quite agree with. The way she would get excited when a new exhibit was in the Museum and then he would take her. When they watched TV and she commented on how every show was mindless, and if the children of Athena were running the cable networking system, there wouldn't be a lot of morons.

But thinking of her just made him miss her more. He was a wreck, and in the cold Neptune cabin as the Romans calls Poseidon. There was a big difference in the cabin at Camp Half-Blood, than here at the Roman camp. For one, Camp Half-Blood was so much more inviting, but at the Roman camp you felt like if you did one thing wrong you would get zapped. Percy had to watch himself here, he knew discipline, but he was always managing to get himself caught up in something weird.

Which brings into the subject now, of his new quest, and Percy Jackson was very familiar with quests. Reyna a daughter of Apollo and Michael a son of Mar would be going with him. Michael wasn't like your typical Mars/Ares son. He wasn't all brawn and muscle although he did have that, he was also lean and not so ugly looking. You could actually look at this guy without having the urge to barf, which is a plus in Percy's book.

They had to go look for something, he wasn't sure what it was, but they were going to find it. The Romans didn't really like him very much, and the Romans figured that since Percy was a Greek Camper if he got killed on this quest would they care? Juno had swapped him out for Jason, so he should be a pretty good fighter right? Well that's the way the Roman Campers thought.

So tomorrow they would leave, and Percy really had nothing to bring and no one to say goodbye to, because no one really cared about him. Percy hoped that his Greek campers were being hospitable to that Jason kid. He had never seen one group strive so far into a warlike and strict state. The Greeks could fight, but they weren't viscous, and they did train but they did do other things too. They weren't at all like the Roman's who practiced killing things every hour of the day. At least the Roman Campers weren't completely barbaric, Reyna was one of the best Healers Percy had ever seen. She could take one look at you and say what you have right off the bat of her head. Not many campers got ill, but they did get injured and well it was good to have a medic around who didn't just give you Nectar and Ambrosia to try and numb the pain. It works, but only for a little while, and you can still feel the pain later on.

While if you had a healer, they could fix you up with some herb mixture that'll numb the pain for a few days, and by that time, you are already better, and Nectar and Ambrosia were last hopes to Percy anyways. You had to be careful with the stuff, you can eat a little, but you could end up killing yourself.

There was a sharp knock as a Roman Camper let himself in. He was tall and had dark hair. He was here to escort Percy to dinner, and hopefully this would be Percy's last dinner here, he so badly wanted to be at camp. To see all his friends, Juniper, The Stoll Brothers, and even Clarisse wouldn't be so bad. But he especially wanted to see Annabeth of course.

Dinner at the Roman camp was quick and prompt and then you were back to your cabin and that's where you stayed till lights out, but most of the campers were usually dead tired by this time that they went to bed early. Percy got to train with the Romans, but not very much. They had some serious trust issues and were afraid that if they let Percy see them fight all the time, he would be able to pick up on their battle strategies and would then tell the Greek campers to attack them.

Percy thought that was kind of ridiculous anyways because they had Annabeth on their side, and let's face it, Annabeth could figure out anyone's battle strategy turn it against them and then crush them like bugs. The Roman's had children of Athena and they were pretty smart, but they just couldn't compare with Annabeth, no one could.

So Percy lay awake, drifting slowly into a dark mysterious dream.

_He was standing on a ruff mountain and Lava was spurting everywhere. He could feel the hotness of it already scorching him. He hadn't felt heat like this since Mt. Saint Helens. He looked down and saw this Black haired scrawny kid with a tool belt attached to his waist pulling on something. Then what happened next scared the living crud out of him. Lava poured over this kid, he was mortified. He had seen some pretty gruesome things but this one pretty much takes the cake. What scared him even more was when the Lava slowly dispersed and there was the same kid perfectly fine, and still trying to get what ever he was getting. He then looked up and saw three heads looking down on him. Two out of the three were__ both female, one had choppy brown hair that reminded him of Thalia, while the other had Blonde hair, and he couldn't tell who it was. The third figure was a boy and he also had blonde hair, and was holding a golden lance, Percy was certain that this was Jason, the Roman Campers Leader. So the other three must be Camp Half-Blood Campers, he heard a scream as the girl with Choppy hair was hit with a bronze arrow, the other girl and Jason pulled out their weapons, and Percy could've sworn he saw himself, Reyna and Michael getting ready to attack._

The problems with dreams like this, is A.) They are going to happen B.) They've already happened C.) You're watching something that is happening or D.) Your Dream has some kind of hidden meaning in it. That's what he hated most about dreams, you couldn't just have a nice normal dream where, you are 30 years old have a wife and kids and you're just sitting on the back porch drinking a cold refreshing glass of lemonade. But if you're a demigod it's a whole different story. You have dreams that have hidden meanings and it just gets really complicated. So you only have day dreams, and those will just have to work out for you if you're a half-blood, but you always had good memories of being a half-blood. Like when you slay your first Minotaur, which is always a good memory to keep in mind.

What's the point in trying to get back to sleep when you know you won't sleep at all, was what Percy was thinking about right now. That was another thing about those dreams. They always wake you up, whether you need to get up at that time or not, and its not like you can sleep on the floor of the Neptune cabin anyway. Oh yeah, the floor was slippery and wet all the time. Sure Percy could walk on it no problem, but sleeping on it, well that's a whole different story, and the sad thing is, is that Percy doesn't have a watch on him either so he can never see what time it is. He can only leave the cabin when a Roman Camper comes and gets him, and he can only eat after every camper has eaten.

They are tough on people they don't like here in this camp, there must be some code that half-bloods have to live by when one another is visiting the other's camp. But that is really unheard of, because apparently there has always been a feud between the Greeks and the Romans. Percy didn't even know about this until he came here and they figured out who he was, and they would probably treat him far worse if he wasn't a son of Neptune/Poseidon.

This was going to be a super long quest, Percy could just tell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Annabeth was really tired at the start morning. It wasn't at all healthy to be this tired, especially when you're about to risk your life on a quest. She rubbed her groggy, gray eyes and started to get dressed; none of her cabin mates were awake yet. The backpack she had laid out last night was currently sitting by the cabin door; in it she packed the necessities and some maps. Her heart was pounding like a big drum, the excitement that Annabeth felt that she might actually be seeing Percy again.

The morning surrounding Camp Half-Blood was dark and gray and if you looked farther off in the distance you could see flashes of lightning. What a perfect day to start a quest Annabeth thought as she headed to the big house. Piper and Jason were already there along with Argus. Like Annabeth they were tired and restless, they both had dark circles under their eyes and probably felt wired up. They would all crash on the ride to Manhattan.

Leo had arrived several minutes later and he looked refreshed and hyper. Great not only will she have a headache from not getting a lot of sleep, but she'll have to put up with a very hyper Leo, the day couldn't get any better.

"Hi Guys!" Leo called cheerfully. Jason and Piper both shot him a look and that instantly shut him up.

Argus just shook his head and started to head down to the van that was parked on the road, and they rest of the gang followed suite. The butterflies started to attack Annabeth; she was going on one of the most important Quests again. To be perfectly honest though, there seemed to be a lot of them lately. Like if you didn't stop this, then guess what the world ends!

Once they were all packed in the van Annabeth brought out the pack of money that Chiron had given her last night, along with the zip lock baggies of Ambrosia and a thermos of nectar. She started to count the American money and camp up with $350, Chiron sure was being generous on this quest and she had 3 drachma's not bad with any luck they can probably strike up a few more.

"You know, I've never really been to Manhattan before," Leo piped up after a while. Piper and Jason then nodded in agreement.

"Well have you've ever been in a big city Leo?" Annabeth asked. She saw the biggest smile appear on his face.

"Sure I have loads of times! But it's they're not all what they crack up to be, Vegas was a disappointment," he said as he shook his head. Jason gave him a quizzical look, and Leo's grin just got bigger.

"I couldn't gamble or hit it up with the ladies and they were all mighty fine!" Leo exclaimed. Piper and Jason couldn't help but laugh, and Annabeth couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. Maybe it was Leo who held the group together through tough times; maybe he could always be counted on to tell a silly joke every now and then.

Looking at this trio Annabeth could see herself, Percy and Grover in them. When was the last time she had a really good time? Probably right before she started to build Olympus, when Percy took her out on their first date and their time together, but with Olympus needing to be reconstructed and then losing Percy she's been all stressed over. Maybe this quest is what the doctor ordered.

Being so wrapped up in her thoughts Annabeth didn't noticed that they had reached Grand Central Park, were Argus was supposed to drop them off. After saying thanks they headed out the van and straight into the big City.

After being so used to country air Annabeth was having a little trouble breathing in the smog.

"Where should we start off?" asked Jason. Annabeth thought for a moment and then remembered the first quest that she took with Percy they used a bus, so why not take a bus out of New York and head to D.C.? They couldn't pay for four plane tickets, so a bus was cheaper, they could even take it for a country wide trip.

"We need to look for a bus station," she replied curtly.

The fun part of getting around in New York is that it takes at least an hour to go a whole mile in any direction. It's just so jammed pack and full of people. It took them at least four hours to get to the nearest bus station, which isn't so bad. It was Jason who went to see about the tickets.

"It is going to be 75 each to get us to D.C., how much money do we got Annabeth?" he asked.

"$350, so we'll have about $50 when this ride is all over with,"

"Hmm, is it really worth it? I mean it'll get us somewhere, but we also have to eat, and we can't pull what we did last time, and almost collapse from hunger," Piper countered.

"Good point but how else are we going to get across the Country?" Jason argued back. She thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Last time we had Festus, so I don't know but there has to be another way," Piper pleaded. Annabeth thought for a moment and then a brilliant idea came into mind.

"I think I know a way but we're going to need to get to the sea," Annabeth smiled deviously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the really slow updates. I have been busy and sick. But anyways enjoy the story! ;)**

Chapter 7

Leo couldn't believe Annabeth's plan. There had to be some rule against it! A child of Athena, asking Poseidon to borrow his hippocampi! They don't even like each other and yet Annabeth is willing to risk it in order to save Percy; well maybe Poseidon will be lenient with her and forget about his and Athena's differences. After all she is his son's girlfriend, and surely he wants him back as much as she does.

As the foursome wandered over to the harbor Leo couldn't help but think about how they hadn't seen any monsters in a while. Surely they weren't taking a holiday, because whenever do evil fiends take a break? Leo pushed it out of his mind, it wasn't good to think about that he could accidently jinx them.

They knew the arrival of the harbor for two things, there was water, and it smelled like fish. Yup it was the grand ole Atlantic Ocean! He watched Annabeth open up her pack and open up the little baggie containing the drachmas. He was so interested in those coins that he didn't hear Jason's shout of "WATCH OUT!" and when he looked he had only a second to react.

A giant crab erupted from the once calm Atlantic Ocean its claws snapping at Leo and for him there was only one way to go and that was in the water itself. Without hesitation for if he did it would surely kill him, he jumped and felt himself go into the salty water. Once in the water he could see the belly of the crab it was wide and then he looked up and the crab seemed busy with the others above the surface.

Breaking up to the surface of the water he could see that Jason, Piper and Annabeth were attacking the crab but nothing was working. The crab's shell was like metal, a really good protective armor, but everything had a weak spot right? Annabeth for some reason looked behind her and spied Leo trying his best to stay afloat.

"LEO! Quickly find something and try to bust up that crabs stomach! And hurry I don't know how much more we can take a beating from this thing," behind her he could see the crabs beady eyes and large ugly mouth. Ugh, that was going to give him quite a few nightmares. He dug in his magical tool belt and thought of a pick axe not exactly the weapon of a child of Hephaestus but it'll do. Now it was time to head back to the watery depths.

On closer of inspection Leo could see that the underbelly of the crab was actually quite soft, well it was now or never hopefully the crab wouldn't notice the pick axe striking its belly, but that would be wishful thinking. Leo swung the pick axe with all his might and caused a small rip into the belly as gold dust started to flow steadily out. Above ground you could hear an ear splitting and stomach rolling screech, but under water all Leo could see was the crab writhing. Now if he had been paying a little more attention to those deadly claws he would see one making its way towards him. But unfortunately Leo didn't see the claw until it connected with his hold body making his teeth shake inside his skull and the next thing he knew was that he was soaring through the air and one thought ran threw his head. I'm going to die. Looking down he saw Piper and Jason looking at him, with looks of horror. He was coming back down now and towards those crab claws. Just close your eyes and it'll be over, it'll be all over.

Luckily for Leo he had good friends and a really good friend with good aim and the know how to throw a spear. For said spear met up with the loose folding of his clothes and had enough momentum to speed him somewhere else, try the crabs back. Leo could feel himself land on his right leg, and he didn't land on it good either. His leg had twisted and he felt a sickening pop and he couldn't help the anguish scream that left his lips. Looking over to Piper, Jason and Annabeth the expression on their faces made it clear. They thought that he was a goner and then Annabeth pointed to something and following her finger he saw a fleshy part on the crab's skull, it went up and down the way a soft spot on a baby's head does. Her intention was evident kill it through the head.

Using the last ounce of heroic strength he had Leo literally dragged himself over to the crabs head. The monster didn't seem to notice Leo on his back, he raised the golden spear and pierced the soft spot, the crab let out a dying screech and raised its menacing claws and once again managed to fling Leo, and this time he landed on the dock. The last thing Leo saw was a pool of blood, that had to be his own, and then darkness.

Several hours later Leo Valdez woke up drenched in sweat with a throb in both his head and his right leg. He sat up a little too quickly and the throb turned into an excruciating pain, slowly it ebbed pack into its throb. It took him a while but he then noticed that he was in a large building, possibly a warehouse since there were aluminum walls, and concrete floor and that for the moment he was alone. But it wasn't too long until he heard the screeching of a big door being moved and the sounds of foot falls and voices. The first one to enter the room was Piper. Her eyes widened with relief and Jason soon followed her and his face broke into a big grin.

"We were beginning to think you wouldn't ever wake up," Jason said there was just a small hint of sadness in his voice. The leader was trying to stay strong for the group, poor Jason.

"You took a really hard fall to that head of yours Leo," Piper said in a frighten voice. He reached up to touch his head and felt a tightly wound bandage around his head. He then looked at his leg which was wrapped tightly with some planks of wood holding it together. Stamped on the wood was _'Lucky Warehouse'_ how very ironic.

"I did the best I could, but I'm no Apollo healer," Annabeth piped in, her head hung low. Leo remembered that she was the one who told him to kill the crab, but she wasn't the one who almost got him killed.

"Hey you did your best, so thank you, and what was that thing?" Leo asked.

"That would've been Karakinos, the same giant crab that Hercules fought, but what its doing so close to Manhattan disturbs me," Annabeth said. Leo saw Jason frown and a quizzical look passed Piper's face.

"You mean it isn't supposed to be here?" Jason asked. Annabeth nodded slowly. Oh great we're getting attacked by monsters who liked to live in their sweet pad that is somewhere else in the world, we must be the coolest heroes ever!

"Well, that must mean that someone is sending it to us doesn't it?" Piper questioned. Annabeth gave her an alarmed look.

"Possibly, there is always someone out to get us whenever we go out on a quest," Annabeth sighed.

"Well let's talk about this later, for now we need to get outta here!" Leo said smiling.

"Leo we aren't going anywhere until that head of yours heals, you aren't ready for travel yet," Jason said reassuringly.

"But we need to go, we need to get our behinds to Hawaii and if Piper is right about someone sending monsters our way we'll need to stay moving and-," but Jason cut him off.

"You said it yourself, we'll talk about Piper's theory later, as for you, you need your rest you could seriously hurt yourself if we keep moving just go back to sleep Leo please," said Jason calmly. Leo was about to argue again, but he knew it was useless. So he slowly laid back down, he didn't know how tired he was until his eye lids fell like the head lead anchors attached to them.

**There was two names for the giant crab Karakinos, and I'm not sure if this is accurate or not. I should've done more research but if any of you know I'll gladly fix it. Thanks to those who have reviewed it is well appreciated! Also I'm sorry for the Leo bashing I felt it was appropiate, and I don't hate Leo, I love him but we can't baby characters right? Well R&R**

**Deathfang17**


	8. Chapter 8

**First things first, thanks to all of those who have reviewed, favorited me as an author, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome, and I just want to give you a big thanks! I believe one of my reviewers asked for a chapter from Reyna, Bobby and Hazel's point of view, so that's just what I did. I think I might actually switch this up a bit and do a Camp Half-Blood Demigod, and then Roman. For now I'm going to keep a Percy in the Roman category for he is traveling with them. Read and enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Reyna couldn't believe the news. Bobby and Hazel had just returned from their mission to find Jason and they had spotted him at Colorado Springs, on Pikes Peak. There was just a small problem that had been almost a week ago, but he was safe and apparently was with their Greek brethren who seemed to be treating him well.

"The funny thing is though is that I saw him with a Faun, another boy and a girl, and this is strange and very much unlike Jason but it seemed that he was holding this girl, protecting her," Bobby mused. Reyna felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach, surrounded by jealousy that started to burn it. Bobby must have been seeing things, Jason wouldn't ever do that.

"Oh Jason is going to have some explaining to do to Reyna when he gets back," shouted a camper. There was a howl of laughter through out the camp. She could feel the blood rush up to her face, whether from embarrassment or from anger she didn't know. She turned on her heel and headed back to the Apollo cabin, feeling tears fall softly from her face. The thought that crossed her mind was foolish Goddess of love, there isn't true love at least not for me. Somber thoughts along those lines filled her brain, suffocating her until she just felt the need for air. She changed her direction from the cabin to the nearby ocean. That was the great part of the Roman camp; it was surrounded by the Pacific Ocean.

Reyna thoughts went back to a distant memory. It had been her first year at camp and it was Jason's duty to look after her and make sure that she understood the camp's rules clearly. He had ended up bringing her here and she loved the place ever since. She didn't know why, but the smell of the ocean was sometimes calming, well thank you Neptune for that. Taking in a big breath of the sweet smelling ocean she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. It wasn't at all like her to be like this but hey when you feel depressed about a boy do you ever act like normal?

She must've been there for an hour before she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It startled her and when she looked her mouth dropped open.

"What are you doing out of your cabin?" She asked in a growling voice. The person who was behind her was none other than the great Percy Jackson himself. His sea green eyes bearing into her blue ones.

"Well you've been gone for a while and your cabin mates were wondering what was up with you so, they sent everyone looking for you, even me," he replied calmly. The tears that had since dried up since she got her were now flowing freely again. He reached out again but she only shied away from his touch.

"Why would you care if I'm hurt or not prisoner? Go away leave me alone," she said as fierce as she could through her tears.

"Why do I care? You're a Demigod just like me, and we are supposed to stick together doesn't matter what our heritage is, we are family right?" Percy left the question hanging in the silence. Reyna felt her heart go out to him; he was just trying to help her. He was trying to help her after all the precautions they took against him, they way they treated him, like he was some piece of trash that they couldn't get rid of.

"I guess, but it really doesn't matter I was foolish," Reyna replied. She was a prideful creature and being in love with Jason seemed to make her spilt in two, so in a way it was a relief in another it was pure heart ache. She watched as Percy scratched the back of his head.

"Well maybe you should talk to someone, someone who you really trust." Someone she trusted? Well that is easy that would have to be Hazel.

It had to be several hours since she had returned back to the camp grounds, and right now she was making her way to the Mercury Cabin. Percy's advice ringing through her head, maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought.

Upon reaching the cabin she saw Hazel making a swift exited. Thank the gods; they sure were being merciful today luckily for her. Hazel saw her and her big brown chocolate eyes widened with surprise.

"Hi Reyna I was just going to come and find you," Hazel said warmly, a big goofy smile spreading onto her face. The smile was contagious and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"Well I need to talk to you so perfect timing," Reyna replied. Hazel just nodded bouncing her blonde hair.

"Since you decided to pull off a disappearance act today and didn't feel like talking to anyone after you didn't hear the news, Michael has been pulled off the Quest and Bobby and I are taking his place," Hazel said, getting straight down to business. The news didn't really surprise Reyna, it would only seem natural for Bobby to go since he was the head of the Mars cabin and not Michael; it also made since for Hazel to tag along since she and Bobby were an item.

"That's great like old times," Reyna said half-heartedly. She was glad to at least have a girl tag along.

"Almost like old times Reyna, we don't have Jason to accompany us this time," as soon as the words left Hazel's mouth Reyna could feel bitter, hot acid creep into her heart. Hazel noticed the pain expression that passed Reyna's face. "Reyna, what's wrong?" her voice filled with worry.

"Please tell me Hazel is it really true? That Jason was really with a girl?" She choked out the sentence. Hazel's eyes softened and her expression grew to something that was grave and sad at the same time.

"Yes its true, when Bobby saw them it was the first thing we noticed, we were going to go and talk to them, but Bobby thought it would be best to stay low for a while, well we over slept and lost them, I'm sorry Reyna really I am," Hazel did her best to comfort her long time friend, but to be honest nothing was really working at the moment.

"I thought that he had the same feelings for me, how could he have forgotten me? How could he do something like that?" Reyna's voice was a little furious now.

"Didn't that Jackson guy forget his memories? Maybe Jason suffered from the same thing, the best thing to do know would probably wait until the next time you see him to consult him, although you hate him right now, you still love him," Reyna couldn't help but feel that Hazel was right, and she was having a hard time with this discussion topic, it was high time to go to another.

"When do we leave for the quest?" She asked, Hazel smiled a soft smile.

"We leave the day after tomorrow," Hazel replied.

"Do you really think we can find this seeker thing before those Greeks do?" Reyna asked.

"Right now Reyna to be perfectly honest I think we should let them find this thing, it might actually be for the greater good"

"Are you sure you're not a Daughter of Minerva Hazel? Because you sure talk like one," Reyna softly growled, and Hazel just flashed a cocky smile.

"Of course not, it just that I'm a smart Mercury daughter is all, it doesn't take a child of Minerva to see the good in something Reyna remember that," and with those words Hazel parted leaving Reyna with some food for thought.

**R&R and favorite ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I'm so soo sooooooo soooooooooooo very sorry that I didn't update in a long time. I had this chapter done a long time ago, but my computer crashed, and I had to rewrite it and then I got busy, and I have more excuse soo... Anyways enjoy I really don't think its as good as when I first wrote it, but that's ok. **

Chapter 9

Piper walked down the darkened corridor that led into the main section of _'Lucky Warehouse'_. It was her turn to watch Leo for the moment, while the others were up to stocking up on dry goods for the rest of the trip, and figuring out the next safe route.

It was going to be hard for them to find a new route, since their original plan had failed. All thanks to a big ugly giant crab. Opening the big sliding doors that led into the main section of the warehouse, she found Leo fast asleep curled up in a weird shape. Her heart sank when she looked upon his sleeping figure. It felt like her heart was going to break every time she looked at her friend; he was so damaged and hurt.

She knew deep down in her heart that somehow she was to blame. She didn't know why she felt this way, but one reason could be how she favors Jason over him. That's a growing suspicion she has. In the big scheme of things, it always seems like Leo is always left out. Maybe not on like quests, but when everything settles down, he is always left out kind of. It's like no one has anymore reason for having Leo Valdez in their lives for the moment. We're way too preoccupied with ourselves to notice that we always push Leo out of the way, and it took almost losing him to figure this out. She may not love Leo like she did Jason, but she loved him like a brother, and having him almost die, made her realize that she needs to cherish her time with everyone she knows. Or else the next day they might not be around anymore.

She was pulled away from the thoughts of Leo when he started to stir. She smiled when he lifted up his head, and his hair was sticking up in the oddest places, but her smile soon faded when she saw that he was in pain when he started to get up. She remembered that only last night, that his speech was a bit slurred, that had scared all three of them. Annabeth had said that Leo might have brain damage. Once he sat up all the way though Piper could tell that he was really fine.

"Hey Piper, what's in the bag?" Leo said sleepily as he reached up and fingered his head bandaged. "And can you tell me when I get to take this thing off? I swear it cuts of the blood flow to my brain!"

"You can't take the bandage off yet Leo you know that, and this bag contains the breakfast of champions…doughnuts," Piper grinned, building up a façade for her thoughts. She couldn't let him see, what she was thinking, that would just make him upset and in turn make them both upset.

"Last time I checked, doughnuts aren't the breakfast of champions, that would be Wheaties Piper," Leo countered, with a big cocky grin. Piper then got an idea, sure it would be really mean to do to the crippled Leo, but would be totally worth it in the long run.

"Well Leo you'll just have to prove that you're a champion and come and get them from me," Piper smirked at him. Leo looked at her his brown eyes pleading, but she wasn't going to give in… just yet.

"Please Piper! I need the deliciousness of a glazed covered deep fried pastry!"

"Aw, come on now Piper, show Leo a little love, he can't help it that he's damaged goods," a new voice had entered the room. Piper watched as Leo's eyes narrowed, and a small laugh escaped his lips.

"Watch it Jason, remember I can pull a hammer out of my belt in the blink of an eye," Leo replied with a smirk. Jason took the bag from Piper and tossed them to Leo who almost missed.

"I'll remember that for the future," Jason said, he then turned to Piper. "Annabeth wants to see you Piper; she's having some difficulty figuring out our travel course,"

Piper nodded and headed out of the main section of the warehouse. She followed the long dark corridor down to the main office; they had made this area their planning room. She pushed opening the big sliding doors, and saw Annabeth. She hadn't noticed her come in, and from what Piper could see, she was a mess. Her hair was a bit tangled, and she had dark circles under her eyes, it was noticeable that she hadn't had enough sleep for the last few days.

"You wanted to see me?" Piper asked, and that's when Annabeth looked. Piper watched as she rubbed her temples and let out an exasperated sigh.

"After what happened with Karakinos, I have no idea how we're going to get to Hawaii,"

"Karakinos, what's that?"

"The giant crab that attacked Leo, I don't think it would be a good idea to travel by sea anymore," Annabeth replied. Looking at her, Piper knew that she needed rest, and a nice hot shower.

"Annabeth take a break, go switch places with Jason and probably take a nap with Leo, you both need your rest," Piper said. Annabeth opened her mouth, but quickly shut it.

"Yeah, I'll do that, I can't really think anyways," Annabeth nodded and walked out of the room. Now Piper needed to retrieve Jason, and see if they could form a plan. They needed to leave when ASAP. Walking back to where Leo was she saw just Jason and Leo.

"Where's Annabeth?" Piper asked.

"She went to the Ladies Locker Room to go use one of the showers there," Jason replied. She noticed that he and Leo were both playing a card game.

"Got any 2's?" Leo asked. Jason shook his head.

"Nope go fish,"

"Jason, I need your help, so when you guys finish meet me in the planning room," Piper piped up. He looked a little startled, but quickly nodded his head. When Piper made it back to the 'planning room' she noticed a map of the United States, this must have been what Annabeth was looking at. She could see erased pencil marks and crossed out areas. These areas were clearly not supposed to be tread upon, according to Annabeth's key. She noticed the Bermuda Triangle was one of those areas. _'What could be that be'_ she thought to herself. She also noticed that Los Angeles was crossed out as well. Looking back she could remember that Chiron once said something about Hades setting up his 'shop' there.

"So what did you need my help with?" Jason's voice came out from behind her, making her jump.

"Annabeth was trying to find out a new route for us to take since Leo's Incident," she said quickly gaining her composure. He came to stand beside her, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. She watched him as he concentrated on the map. She couldn't help noting how cute he was, leaning over the map with his tongue poking out slightly in concentration. She found it funny how she was a child of the Love Goddess, and a boy could make her go instantly weak at the knees, but of course it wasn't any boy that could. It was the son of Zeus, or Jupiter as she should say. She loved the way his blonde hair would sometimes fall into his electrifying blue eyes, but looks wasn't what set him apart from other boys. It was the way he cared for everyone, hardly ever mean to anyone. He had a great personality, well at least from what she could tell from the mist. She knew what opportunity she had with Jason, and it didn't matter if he had a girl back home, she was going to show him what opportunity that he could have with her too.

"I think I got it," he said softly, his eyes were shining in triumph.

"Really, what's your plan?" she inquired back. Using his finger he traced the Missouri River.

"We can pull a Lewis and Clark and use the river, I'm sure Poseidon wouldn't mind if that's where we took his hippocampi instead, we might even try to just stay near the ocean as well in order to get there," he said, a little out of breath. That was a good plan, and she was sure Annabeth could fix any imperfections in it so they could still follow the idea. He turned to look at her, and that's when she practically melted. Their faces were just a couple inches away, she could feel his breath, and smell mint. Her heart was screaming for her to kiss him, while her brain argued with that suggestion. Sitting there for what felt like hours of doing nothing, Jason finally took a step back his face a noticeable deep red.

"I, I uh I'm going to run the plan by Annabeth and see what she thinks," he said looking down at his feet. She looked at the wall, knowing that he face must be at least a cherry red as well.

"Yeah ok that sounds like a good idea,"

With a small nod from his shadow he left, and she let out a long sigh, and ran a hand through her hair. Getting closer to Jason, was going to take longer than she thought…darn.

**Well Good news is, is that Percy is next! Yay! Thanks for all the Reviews, Story Alerts, Favorited Story, and Favorited Author. I'm thinking about either doing a Hunger Games fanfic, or a Kingdom Hearts fanfic, but I want some response from you guys from what you think I can handle...anywas R&R**

**-Deathfang17**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again guys. I've finally updated again, so here's Chapter 10 I hope you enjoy. I kinda like this Chapter, it should give you a clue on what the prophecy is about, but without further ado the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, if I did I wouldn't be writting this and I would be stinking rich. **

Chapter 10

Sunlight was filtering through the forest canopy, officially waking up Percy Jackson. They had been on the quest for two days, and apparently the Romans, had no luck in finding whatever it was that they were looking for, but at least he knew that they had to get it soon and fast.

Every time the Romans had a meeting, Percy was sent off to go hunt, gather wood, or pick berries. At least his trip with the Romans taught him how to hunt, and which berries were poisonous, and which were safe to eat. Of course they had this training at Camp Half-Blood, but Percy didn't really ever pay attention. At the Roman camp, if you didn't answer a question right you were immediately hit with a strike of lightning. Jupiter didn't play around; he wanted all of the children to be elite warriors.

There was a stirring sound of leaves, and pine needles that let him know that the others were awake. The others believed in taming the wild, not like mortals today, but by getting to know it inside and out. Knowing which animals were prey and predators, and stuff like that. Some of the stuff that the Romans had to learn would make Grover giddy with glee and other things would make him shudder. Overall the Romans were pretty cool, and they were just like the Greeks. He couldn't see why they didn't like the Greeks so much, they were brother and sisters. Actually they were more like cousins. At least Reyna treated him decently, she at least told him that they would be traveling by sea, and if he could ask his father a favor. But there was something fishy about not starting at the ocean first; they have traveled east since the trip began. They must have something else that must get done first.

"Jackson, go and get some wood for the morning fire," Bobby barked. It took all of Percy's will power not to lash out a remark. He had a first name, but apparently it didn't matter, he was just Jackson. He silently rose, and walked a little ways off to the stream they had found last night. Quickly he gathered as much wood as he could. When he returned back, Reyna was returning with two rabbits that she had managed to catch with the snare she made last night. Yeah, the Romans were great at hunting.

Reyna relieved him of his burden and he watched as she made a spit and a small pile to burn by using some twigs, pine needles and a few leaves. Pretty soon she had a big fire roaring to life. The warmth and smell was great, every now and then there would be a great big pop since the grease from the rabbit would fall into the fire.

"When's this thing going to be done Reyna? I'm starving!" Bobby complained. He obviously failed the cooking course; a pattern of scars from extreme heat plastered his left arm. Didn't Annabeth tell him that lightning was really plasma, and that it was hotter than the sun? That's got to suck so bad, he could almost imagine it, the smell of burned skin, and big black mark hissing on an arm, and there was no blood probably because the wound had already been cauterize. He then noticed Hazel staring at him; she probably knew what he was thinking. It was all written on her face, the way her mouth was set in a grim line, and they way her eyes were narrowed all said a warning to Percy. Say a word, even ask a question about it, and I'll make sure you suffered like he did. He could feel anger and pity rise to his throat. She didn't have to play the offensive so many freaking damn times. He wasn't going to do anything to him. He knew how bad it was to get hurt, and to watch the people you know and love in horrible mortal pain. These Romans needed to loosen up a bit, because they were about to drive him insane.

'_**Why don't you do anything about it?'**_

The voice had suddenly come out of nowhere, and it was eerily familiar. He looked around to see if anyone else had heard it. According to their usual morning expression, he didn't think so. It was like Kronos all over again. The eerie way he tried to communicate to him, but this was almost different somehow. The voice was just soft, and irritable, almost like it wasn't going to do any harm, but there was just something off. Could it be like a conscience? What the heck was going on?

'_Who are you?'_ he finally decided to reply back in his mind. He waited a few seconds but only gained more silence. That was weird, and creepy, but the funny thing was that the voice sounded familiar like a distorted version of his voice. But how can that be? He didn't have a twin and he sure didn't have an older brother. Unless if you count Triton, and he really didn't know how old he was. Just that he knew that Triton didn't like him, and he sure as hell didn't like Triton. He didn't care about his father's throne.

"Earth to Jackson, your portion of the food is ready," Hazel said. He handed Percy a large leaf, which held a rabbit's hind leg and some other meat from the animal on it. What he wouldn't give for a big fat juicy hand burger with mayo, lettuce, onions, pickles, tomatoes, cheese and some salty fries. That would send Percy straight up to Olympus. He also wished he had his friends with him that would have made this quest better. He watched as Hazel and Bobby finished their meals in a flash.

"Hazel and I, are going to check on the perimeter of our area, you two take care of yourselves until we get back," Bobby called, as he and Hazel walked out of their little camp, holding each others hands.

"They aren't going to check on the "perimeter" as Bobby calls it, they're going to find a nice place to make out without us finding them," Reyna snorted. Percy couldn't help but laugh, that sounded like something he might make up if he was on a quest with Annabeth and they would want some alone time. He felt a sharp pang in his chest. He missed her so much, does she miss him too? Yeah she does, of course she does, its not like Annabeth would just jump from one guy to another, and she loves him. "Percy do you have a girl back home?"

"Yeah I have a girlfriend, her name is Annabeth," he could hear the distinctive sadness in his voice. Reyna looked at him, almost surprised by his answer.

"Oh, what cabin does she belong to?"

"She belongs to the Athena cabin, and she is the smartest person I've ever met, but what about you, who is that Jason dude?" he asked in return. He watched as Reyna blushed, and started to twiddle with a twig.

"He disappeared when you appeared, he is a son of Jupiter, and I believe that he his about a year younger than you. Last year he went to Mount Tam and crushed the Titans forces and that was about the same time we heard about Kronos' plan in invading New York, which I'm guessing the Greeks picked you as their leader to lead them through it," she turned her blue eyes on him, boring into his, as if she was trying to read his mind.

"Yeah I did lead his fall, but I wasn't the one who killed him it was Luke Callestan the one who carried Kronos' soul I guess you could say, the only thing I did was hand him the knife that he used," he replied somberly. Reyna looked at him, in some what amazement. "What?"

"It takes a true person to not take credit for what someone else did, in a way you really did save Olympus, in another you didn't. It all depends on the perspective, I have one more question for your Percy Jackson," Reyna said, with a small sincere smile.

"Shoot, I probably have an answer for said question," he smirked; Reyna was a pretty nice person once you've gotten to know her.

"What is your weakness?" she asked. Percy could tell that she wasn't trying to be nosy; it was a question out of curiosity. She probably tried to figure it out and couldn't figure it out.

"Athena told me once, that my weakness was that I cared too much about my friends and family that I would do anything for them until I was probably beaten into a little Percy Jackson pulp, and I told her that wasn't a fault, but a good virtue, but it doesn't matter. My good virtue has leaded me up into a lot of trouble before, not that it matters about how much trouble I get into to," he explained to her.

"Well I think it's a good thing that you care about your family and friends more than anything else. It shows that you are a kind and caring person, most of all, it shows that you're not shallow, and ambitious towards something that you will have to do treachery to gain,"

"I like to think I'm a good person. Why last summer, I convinced the Gods to start claiming all of their Children by thirteen so that the Titans couldn't use Demigods who felt betrayed by their godly parents, because they didn't claim them. Haven't you noticed that, that was a lot of the demigods reasoning to be there, to get revenge on their parents?" Percy asked.

"Of course I did, one of Hazel's cabin mate, who wasn't claimed join the other side, she fought him in battle, she said that it was the hardest thing she had ever done, was to kill someone from her same cabin, even if they weren't one of Mercury's children," Reyna agreed.

"You know they've been gone for a long time," He interrupted their conversation, noticing that the others still weren't back.

"They are either still sucking each others faces or they are in trouble, and I'm hoping for the first one," Reyna said getting up, and grabbing her bow and arrow. Percy pulled out Riptide and removed its cap. He saw Reyna's awe as she watched this. Percy inwardly smirked, and they Romans thought that they had him defenseless ha! "Where did you get that?"

"It was a gift from my father, and we should hurry, you know just in case if they are in trouble," he countered. Reyna shot him a look as they hurried off in the direction that Hazel and Bobby had gone to suck each others faces. They crossed the same stream that Percy had past to gather wood; he felt the water rejuvenate all of his powers. He felt invincible. Percy noticed that he and Reyna had come a little ways into the Forest and there was still no sign of the couple. Now he was really starting to get worried, they couldn't split up because it would then be harder for them to find everyone.

"I'm getting worried Percy, they wouldn't have gone too far," Reyna said, fidgeting with her arrows and bow. He could tell that if they didn't find them soon she was going to have a panic attack. Now the quest was really beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Whew, this is the longest chapter yet, and boy it sure did take a while. Well enjoy guys!**

Chapter 11

Jason watched as Annabeth scribbled on their giant map. She was looking for imperfections in the plan, and for any danger zones. In the end they would have to take a cab, or do what Leo suggested and steal a car. Heroes, doing non hero things are still heroes right? As long as the do the non hero things for the greater good.

"Well we will definitely have to 'borrow' a car," Annabeth sighed. That was what Jason feared, he knew in the end that they would end up taking one.

"Are you sure you don't know anyone who would lend us a car for this usage? I mean if we steal one we might as well just take a road trip all the way there," Jason said, regretting his idea.

"No if we use the Hippocampi from the Missouri we'll get to the end of it in a span of six hours, and they know the safest routes to go, and where the river leads, they'll get us to South Dakota. Piper told me that she has an Uncle there, and he'll lend us a car,"

"So what about leaving here? Whose car are we going to steal or borrow?" Jason demanded. He knew he shouldn't have brought up this plan. It was making him feel uneasy thinking about stealing or 'borrowing' some random stranger's vehicle, and not being able to give it back.

"We'll ask Percy's mom if we can borrow his car, and we'll have Paul, and his mom follow us so they can get his car back home," Annabeth replied with some hostility, Jason could tell that she had heard his concern through his voice.

"Oh I see Percy Jackson right? The guy who switched places with me," Jason asked. He just got a nod from Annabeth. So they were going to borrow his car? Well, at least it's better than stealing, and he and Annabeth are dating so it should be ok with him right? It's not like they don't' know Percy at all, and they just want to take advantage of his poor mother and decide that it's ok to just borrow his stuff, just because he is one of their fellow camp mates. Now that would be wrong, and he seriously hoped none of his camp mates would ever stoop that low.

"Well, Leo is doing a bit better, I think we should get him to walking around, I'm pretty sure Piper can handle that by herself while you and I go see Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said.

"Well how about you and Piper go to see Mrs. Jackson, I want to spend some time with Leo today, I haven't really have as much time as you guys have,"

"I don't see a problem with that, and maybe it'll be better for you to stay here anyways, you're stronger than Piper so you'll be a better help to him if he falls,"

"I'll go and tell them the revised plan, do you want Piper to come right away?" he then asked her.

"We might as well leave now; we need to get out of here as soon as possible," she replied. Nodding Jason left the room and hurried to the Main section of the Warehouse. When he came into the room he saw that Leo was asleep and Piper was reading one of the books that Annabeth had brought with her, just in case they ran into a sticky situation and had to stay in one place for a while. Well, thank god Annabeth was thinking ahead, she must've learned something from past Quests.

"Piper, you and Annabeth are going to go see Percy Jackson's mom, we're going to be leaving this place pretty soon, and the plan won't work if we don't have some sort of transportation to get us to the river," Jason told her, trying to give her the briefest summary he could. Piper sat the book down and stood up.

"But Leo can't leave yet, I'm not sure he can even walk, so how can we be leaving now?" she argued to him. He felt a bit annoyed at this, why was she complaining at him? She should know that Annabeth was the puppet master of this plan now. Not him, he may be some sort of 'leader', but that didn't' mean he was exactly in charge of everything.

"Why won't you take that up with Annabeth," Jason said hostilely. Only problem was that his sentence didn't come out the way he had wanted it to. He had said it in more of an aggressive snarl, and evidently it had scared Piper, and she usually wasn't scared easily. As he looked into her eyes, he thought he could see a trace amount of fear in them, and guilt started to bubble up into his chest, he knew he should say sorry, but something was holding him back. He knew what it was, it was his pride, and he never usually let it hold him back. Maybe having nothing to do was making him a bit unstable, once he got some fresh air, and not the polluted filth that the citizens of Manhattan called air he would feel better.

"Fine, I will and Jason I wouldn't talk to me like that again," Piper tried to sound tough, but he could hear that in her voice she was really trying her best to hold back the tears, and her threat went unnoticed. He didn't have time for silly girls; he needed to get Leo to warrior status. He waited for her to leave and then turned to Leo.

"Dude, you shouldn't have talked to Piper like that, that was totally uncalled for," he heard Leo's voice.

"You know what Leo? Right now I don't really care; right now I need to get you walking so we can freaking leave this dump, so right now I hope you're ready for the most rigorous work out you'll ever receive," Jason growled. Now Leo was taken aback by Jason, and this time Jason scared himself. "I'm sorry Leo, I just can't stand it here anymore, I want to get out of this place, I want to go back home," he told him somberly.

"Dude its ok, but you shouldn't take it out on me and Piper, we're your friends and we are here to help, don't forget that," Leo told Jason calmly, like his earlier comment hadn't effected him at all.

"I know that, but it gets hard, but anyways back onto to your walking, we need to get you back to your old normal self," Jason said, calmly this time. Leo nodded and then smiled at him.

"See that's better, that's the Jason I know, and love, and now this would be the part where we hug, and you say "Oh Leo, I should've never talked to you and Piper like that, how can you ever forgive me, how can Piper ever forgive me?' or something like that," Leo said. Jason let out a small smile at Leo's comment, but the last part was like putting a bullet through his heart. He was mean to a girl, and not just any girl, a girl that he liked. He should be nominated for worst Demigod of the year.

"Yeah or something like that, now come on let's get you back on your feet," Jason remarked.

"Ok, but I have one question for you Jason," Leo said nervously, as he started to play with the bandage that was securely wrapped around his head.

"Uh, what's the question?" Jason asked. He wasn't really sure if he really did want to hear this question.

"My leg is still broken, which means it still hurts like a female dog, how can I stand on a broken leg?" Leo inquired, in a smart aleck tone. That was a good question. Sadly Jason and Annabeth hadn't thought of that, and so they were pretty much screwed. Wait a minute…

"Didn't Piper spring her ankle on the last quest?" he asked. Leo then gave him a strange look.

"Yeah she did, so what?" Leo asked him. Jason could tell that Leo had no idea what he was trying to point out.

"Remember how she managed to get back on her feet because she ate more than the recommended amount of ambrosia squares?" he questioned Leo. Of course he was doing it to make sure that he was right.

"Dude you're not going to get me to eat more than the recommended amount of those things, Piper also said that she felt a little weird when she ate that much, and she also had a sprain, not a breakage," Leo reminded him. That had just complicated matters and Leo knew it.

"Ok how about you take half a one since we've already given you some, and then you try to walk, you also have to remember that we're faster healers than mortals," Jason coaxed.

"Fine, fine but if anything bad happens to me, I'm so going to like….do something to you that you wont' like," Leo said smugly. Jason just couldn't help but smile at his friend's latest remark.

"Ok, whatever Leo, let's get this started," Jason said, while grabbing the first aid kit out of the bag that Annabeth left, at least the girls always had their knives on them. He pulled out the zip lock baggy containing the ambrosia and threw it at Leo.

"So like half of one right?" Leo said, with a nervous edge to his voice.

"Yeah take it, and then I'll get you up on your feet and see how you feel," Jason confirmed. He was starting to get giddy with excitement. If Leo could handle this, they would be out of here as late as tonight. He silently watched as Leo pulled out the golden baked square, and quickly stuffed it into his mouth.

"Ok I'm ready," Leo said. Jason quickly walked over and bent down to pick up Leo. He didn't realize how heavy Leo really was, and he strained under his weight.

"My gods Leo, what have you been eating?" Jason asked him in a strained voice. Leo turned his head up to Jason and weakly smiled at him and shrugged. At least it was easier to set him down, than pick him up. Jason still kept a firm hand on Leo, and had his bad leg barely even scraping the ground.

"Ok Jason, do it I'm ready," Leo said wincing, preparing for the pain he felt that was going to come. Jason felt his heart sink a little; he was putting some serious strain on his friend. Slowly he put set Leo down on his bad foot, and anticipated for the upcoming screech of pain…

But it didn't come. There wasn't even a grunt of effort coming from Leo. He just stood there, standing proud, and ready for anything.

"You're ok? I mean it doesn't hurt or anything?" Jason asked hope started to flicker in his heart making it light.

"Yeah it's weird; my leg doesn't feel quite right though, like it's at a…angle," Leo said. The hope in Jason's heart quickly vanished and turn into pity for Leo. His leg was probably didn't set right. Looking down at his friend's injured leg; he could see that through the bandaging and the two support beams, that the leg did kind of look funny. In a short amount of time, Leo's leg had healed, and Annabeth had forgotten to set it properly. Leo now had a limp.

"Oh Leo, I'm sorry man, I should've realized that we would have needed to have set your leg properly, otherwise you wouldn't be having this weird sensation, dude you have a limp," Jason said somberly. It wasn't the fact that Leo had the limp that upset him. It was the fact that he didn't take care of his friend properly was the reason why Jason was upset. He should've protected him better, otherwise he wouldn't have had been injured to the extent that he had. Jason was the protector, he was the leader, and he felt that Leo and Piper sometimes looked up at him for advice.

"Ah dude, don't worry about it. I'm more like my dad's kid now more than ever!" Leo said, in a care free manner.

"I'm not worrying about your limp Leo, I'm more worried about… something entirely different," Jason told him. He watched as a look of confusion came over Leo's face.

"And what would that 'something entirely different' be?" Leo questioned.

"We'll have to worry about that later, right now you're on the ground, but let's see how well you walk,"

Leo nodded and motioned for Jason to let go of him. Jason watched as his friend made the first step forward with his good leg, and then his bad one, and saw how much harder it was for him to move it. Leo could stand on his feet, and keep his balance, but with his leg at an awkward angle, he was going to almost learn how to walk again, but he couldn't learn to do this all in one day. He needed a support system to help him out. If only he could call Annabeth on a cell phone or something to get a hold of her to tell her to pick up a pair of crutches for Leo. The thought then hit him, he could send and IM. Quickly Jason searched in Annabeth's bag and quickly found the Drachma's. Taking one, he went to the sink and turned on the water.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my humble offering and show me Annabeth Chase," Jason recited and he flung the coin into the water. He waited a second, and then received a misty looking Annabeth and Piper.

"What do you need Jason, and how's Leo?" Annabeth asked. Jason noticed that Piper was hanging around in the back, and it didn't look like she was going to talk to him.

"Well Leo can stand, but he loses his balance," Jason replied. He was waiting for her to say why, or ask him what was wrong with him.

"Why is he losing his balance? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, worry floating into her misty eyes.

"His leg didn't set properly, and know its at an angle, so in other words he has a limp, which isn't making it easy for him to walk or keep his balance,"

"I didn't set his leg properly….Damn it. Tell Leo I'm really sorry, and I'll find him a pair of crutches or something, I'm pretty sure Grover left his pair at Percy's house, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I let someone use them," Annabeth said. Jason nodded.

"That sounds like a plan, and where are you guys?"

"We're almost to Percy's house, we'll be back soon though, bye Jason," Annabeth said. As soon as Jason left her mouth, the mist slowly drifted off. Jason's job was accomplished.

* * *

**So that was kind of a lame ending...to me anyways. Thanks to those who Favorited Author/Storie and for those who reviewed! You guys rock!**

**-Deathfang17**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow so I haven't uploaded in like...A very long time. I'm sorry about the delay, but I haven't been having a really good summer. So anyways here is Chapter 12. This is like the longest chapter ever! So let's celebrate!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Hazel couldn't believe the mess that Bobby had gotten them into. It had started out simple enough. Just the two of them, kissing on a really comfortable rock, well if rocks could be comfortable, and then poof! They just magically found themselves in a ditch, which they couldn't climb out, and to be honest she didn't know how they exactly got in this situation, but she rightfully assumed that it was Bobby's fault. In the time of need, always blame the boy, at least that's what those Venus girls have told her, and to be perfectly honest, she was pretty sure that they were right. If he hadn't suggested that they go out for some alone time this wouldn't have happened. Oh and not only were they in a ditch that they couldn't climb out of, but they were also in a ditch that was surrounded by Hellhounds. Yeah, this was a perfect little picnic for the two of them. There was no point in calling out for help, because the probability of Reyna or that Jackson guy wouldn't hear them, but hopefully Reyna would soon realize that she and Bobby had been gone for a little while.

"I wonder why those Hellhounds are just circling us," Bobby mused, holding his celestial bronze spear.

"I don't know, that is a bit odd though," she agreed, in a moody voice. Hazel watched as her boyfriend turned his gaze over to her.

"Hazel what's wrong?" Bobby asked a bit confused. That did it. She could feel the anger starting to boil in her blood, like she was a phial of liquid under a Bunsen burner. Hazel was going to murder her boyfriend.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" she screeched at him. "This is all your fault, we are stuck in a ditch with five, no six Hellhounds playing guard, and we don't have any help coming soon, and we have no means to get out of here ourselves, and you're asking me what's wrong! Unbelievable," she finished in a huff. She looked at Bobby and was surprised to see that there was a look of disbelief on his face. She really wished that she had a camera on her.

"I'm sorry Hazel, I just wanted to spend some time with you, and I didn't mean to get us into this mess," he admitted. Hazel started to feel bad; she didn't mean to offend her boyfriend. It was just that she couldn't help but be frustrated at their situation. She quickly hugged her boyfriend, apologizing for the way she had just treated him.

A loud howl interrupted their apologizing moment. That howl made Hazel's blood turn into ice, and she could feel it slowly chugging through her body. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

"All we have to do is stay calm, and maybe they'll wait a bit longer to attack," Bobby whispered in her ear.

"I am calm," she whispered back.

"Good, at least one of us is," Bobby told her nervously. Hazel instantly felt her heart sink. Bobby was completely fearless, and was hardly ever nervous in the face of an upcoming battle. He was the kind of demigod who welcomed the thrill, and fear of battle. If he was scared, Hazel knew there was a good chance that her life would be on a higher stake than normal. This could be her last battle. Well, at least Reyna and Jackson were at least here, so they could find their chewed up bodies, and be able to send out funeral invitations.

"What do you mean?" she asked now on edge.

"There are at least six of those hell hounds, but I've been counting and listening to the barks and howls, and they're all different. Each one of those Hellhounds have a different bark and howl, so I've been listening, and there might actually be about 20 up there I'm not sure," he replied. Hazel could feel her head starting to spin. A demigod could take on one Hellhound, and they might bang up a little. Two and you'll get severely hurt, and three will no doubt kill you. She and Bobby would be facing 10 each if there really were indeed 20 up there. They had no chance, even if Reyna and that Jackson guy came to them, it would a be severely close call. They might not make it to their oracle in time.

"Oh shit," she said exasperated. She usually wasn't one for curse words, but there is a time and place for everything right or maybe not. She could feel Bobby's arms grip her tighter.

"It's ok, we'll be alright. Just stay on your toes," he tried to console her.

"Bobby, Hazel!" Reyna's voice rang out loud and clear. Fear took a hold on Hazel. If she heard Reyna's voice, there is no doubt that those Hellhounds heard it too, and this means trouble. Reyna's good with a bow and arrow, but there's a limit, when you have 20 of those hounds rushing you, and you're the only defending yourself, you're bound to lose.

"This is not good, we are so close to the oracle, and yet every single time we get close to something that we're supposed to find, we have a little 'complication', do Demigods just have really bad luck or something?" Bobby said with a bit of edge in his voice. Hazel just shook her head.

"Should we tell them to turn back? Right now the Hellhounds are infatuated with us,"

She watched as Bobby contemplated her strategy.

"I don't think it would hurt, unless if they decide that Reyna's a tastier meal than us," he replied.

"REYNA, TURN BACK! THERE ARE ABOUT 20 HELLHOUNDS SURROUNDING US! YOU WON'T STAND A CHANCE!" Hazel yelled at the top of her lungs. She could hear her words bouncing back at her, in an eerie echo-y way.

"Did you say 20 Hellhounds? Oh my Gods, you guys are in trouble," Jackson's voice ran out loud and clear. Oh good, at least Reyna had some back up.

"Hazel, Bobby we can take them it may be slim, but if we don't you guys surely won't make it," Reyna said.

Hazel knew that they would be pushing the odd, someone was going to get seriously hurt, she could tell.

"Alright, no body is going over the maximum of five Hellhounds today, we don't need anybody dying today," Bobby's voice commanded. As if on cue, 10 Hellhounds jumped into their ditch. Teeth armed and ready, their hot, smelling breath rushing to Hazel's face. Apparently the Hellhounds had no idea what a toothbrush or what a tube of toothpaste was. She armed herself with her own sword, and a retractable shield that Mercury had once given her. One of the biggest Hellhounds out of the bunch rushed her, its teeth gnashing in midair. She slowly raised the sword at an angle in front of her. The beast jumped, trying to knock her down, but being a skilful swordsman, Hazel aimed the sword at the neck, slashing a wide open gash, releasing the flow of golden sand, but the Hellhound wasn't ready to give up yet. Soon the beast was back on its paws, Hazel waited for the next move, but only to have another Hellhound jump at her from behind.

Now dealing with two Hellhounds at once, she needed to be really strategic. Both of them ran at her at once. She hit the new comer with her shield and finished off the already injured one in the neck. One down, four more to go, for her at least, quickly she stole a quick look at Bobby to see if he was doing fine. He was doing more than fine. He was like a strike of lightning, hitting one Hellhound in the perfect spot, and golden sand flew around him. She turned her attention back to her Hellhound, and found out to her surprise that he had brought some buddies, three in fact. All four of them sprang for her. She silently prayed to her father, in hope that she would indeed come out of this alive. Without even thinking, she guided her sword, straight down on the skull of a hellhound, while she smacked two with her shield. She was now left with three; two of them dove for her feet, while the other one went for her middle section. She dropped down to a crouch and successfully killed the two, and the other flew directly over her head. Turning around she faced the black devil hound. Red eyes gleamed from the dark head; the eyes were full of malice and hatred. She could sense that this one was going to be harder to kill than the rest of them. He or she must've been the leader, and seeing its pack member's fall at her, and Bobby's hand must've been torture. It let out a low pitiful howl, and then charged at her. Unlike the others, this Hellhound managed to dodge all of her attempts to strike at it, and pretty soon Hazel found herself in the dirt, with a row of the Hellhounds teeth aimed at her uncovered throat. Oh gods this was not good. She could feel that she was going to die. She couldn't move her arms, and her sword was a good five feet away from her outstretched finger tips. She shut her eyes, not wanting to watch as the hellhound slowly descending onto her precious neck. She could feel veins that she didn't even know that she had pumping blood and adrenaline throughout her body.

All at once, a huge amount of weight was lifted off of her body. She sprang up quickly to see what force had knocked the beast off of her. It wasn't Bobby or Reyna, but that Jackson guy. He had just tackled a Hellhound. He was either really, really brave, or a big fool. She watched as he struggled and pulled out his own celestial bronze sword. Wait a minute…. When did he get a sword? But that question quickly died off after she saw what he could do. He was seriously skilled with a blade. He was much better than she was, and he quickly took care of the Hellhound, as if he was slicing through butter. All of the battle sounds that she hadn't really noticed before were gone, and they were all left in complete silence.

The floor of their ditch began to rumble, knocking everyone down. To her surprise the floor was actually rising. They were going back up to ground level. Quickly she saw Reyna, and ran up to hug her best friend. She had been shaking so bad. This whole ordeal had been a little scary, and she was genuinely surprised that they all had survived without a seriously bad wound.

"Wow, Jackson I'm pretty impressed, you have better swordsmanship skills than Jason," Bobby said. Getting a compliment from Bobby was a rare thing, and if he was comparing you to Jason, that was even rarer. Jackson just shrugged his shoulders and grinned bashfully. Hazel noticed that he wasn't one to gloat, just like Jason. They sure do seem to have a lot in common.

"Please, just call me Percy," he told him. Bobby nodded.

"Ok Percy, we haven't been straight with you this whole time, because we were afraid that you and your campers were going to start a little war with the Romans. But now that I've seen you help us, without even a second thought about it, I can tell that I'm far from the truth. So tell me, since none of us really know. How did you find our camp?"

"To be honest Bobby, I have no idea. I just remember waking up on your camp grounds, fighting that Minotaur, and then you guys finding me. I didn't even know who I was, but as I stayed with you guys, everything slowly started to come back, I think that me and Jason were switched out," Percy finished with his theory. Hazel had a weird suspicion that he was right. Someone must be trying to unite the two Demigod camps together but why?

"Hmm, that's just a little odd, but now I need to tell you what we are up to. You've been told that we would eventually be traveling by sea, and that we would need your help, but we haven't been heading towards the sea have we, right now we're going to our oracle, Lupa sent us on this Quest without giving us a lot of information, all that we know is, is that we will be heading West to find something, or someone," Bobby explained.

Hazel could sense that Bobby was getting to like Percy better than before, which is a really good thing. She had to admit, she would've been friends with him sooner, if Bobby had liked him. She didn't want him thinking that there was something scandalous going on with Percy and her, but at least Reyna got to know him well. They both were becoming good friends.

"Why isn't your Oracle at your camp?" Percy asked them.

"Because she gets a kick out of watching us Demigods struggle through the woods, fight off monsters just so we can here a riddle, she has a great sense of humor," Hazel said, rolling her eyes.

"Wow, she sounds very nice, is she a human or like a mummy thing, cause our last oracle was a mummy thing, and it scared the crap out of me every time I had to go see her, then we got a human, and she still scares me sometimes," he said. Hazel couldn't help but laugh. He was pretty goofy.

"She isn't a human or a mummy, she's a wolf," Reyna told him. They all watched as his eyes widened.

"A wolf is your oracle? Now I've seen everything, and heard everything," Percy said shaking is head. "Wait will she eat me?"

"She doesn't usually eat demigods, if they don't bring her an offering, well then she gets a little mad. Oh my, we forgot about the offering!" Hazel said. Bobby cursed in Roman, and then looked towards Reyna. He quickly kneeled.

"O awesome and amazing huntress of Apollo, will you please take your mighty bow and arrow and present us with an offering for the almighty oracle?"

"Please Bobby, get off the ground, all you had to do was say 'Reyna go hunt down an animal or something,' that would've worked perfectly fine," Reyna told him while rolling eyes.

"I just wanted to sound formal, I need to get use to it, if I'm going to marry Hazel the old fashion way," he replied back winking at Hazel, making her stomach do little flip flops.

With a sigh, Reyna left into the forest armed with her bow, and her quiver half empty.

"She really does have an excellent shot," Percy mused.

"Yeah she does, you have no idea how long she would train, she's already better than the most senior Archers in camp. So we call Master Reyna of the Bow," Hazel told him, with a smirk on her face.

Having nothing better to do Hazel pulled out her sword and swung it around a few times. She noticed that Jackson was staring at her, and her blade.

"What's the name of your blade?" he asked her.

"Astrotheo," she told him.

"Your swords name is Star Goddess?" he asked her uncertainly. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, someone was creative, and yours?"

"Riptide, a very fitting name if you ask me,"

"Hey, what am I? Chopped brisket? How come no one asked me what my spears name is?" Bobby said hurt.

"Bobby, your spear doesn't have a name," Hazel said.

"Yeah it does, I just named it!" He exclaimed. _'Oh Dear gods' _Hazel thought. Bobby was usually serious, but sometimes he could be really fun. Like when it was just them. He was hardly ever serious when it was just the two of them. He gave her a huge smile.

"I named it Stabby," he said with a really big goofy grin on his face. Hazel couldn't help but laugh, and apparently Percy couldn't help it either.

"What's so funny?" Reyna asked uncertainly. She had a rabbit and a pheasant slunged over her shoulder.

"Oh nothing," they all replied simultaneously. Reyna gave them all a strange look but shook her head.

"When I was out hunting, I saw the Oracle's cave; it's only a few feet away from here,"

"How do you know that it's the oracle's cave and not some bear's cave?" Hazel asked her.

"Because it had a huge sign that read "Oracle's cave, Demigods welcomed, please give offering directly to the oracle, thank you,"" Reyna quoted. With that, they all rose to their feet and followed Reyna to the cave. True to her word there was a cave with a big sign on it. '_So she wasn't joking'_ was the thought that ran through everyone's mind. The cave wasn't big, after going a few steps it rounded out, and they could all see a large gray wolf. I didn't growl at the Demigods or anything it just waited until they laid out its offering.

"What is our mission, O great Oracle?" Bobby asked. The wolf's eyes glowed blue and blue mist formed around the cave. The wolf then let out a long beautiful howl.

_To the islands that were formed by fire,_

_You will seek something that someone else desires._

_But beware there is a storm brewing of rage_

_Hurry or you'll might now be saved._

Everyone in the room knew what island they needed to travel to. It was Hawaii. Good Hazel always wanted a vacation.

* * *

**Ok, so I'll be sure to get the next chapter out a lot sooner! I promise! Thanks to all of those who favorited story.**

**-Deathfang17**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I am so sorry! I have been super duper busy. Well now that the new book has came out, I'm going to dish out a major disclaimer. Yeah I'm not giving up on this story, I will finish it out no matter what! Well, unless if I die that is. I'm pretty sure though that this is the longest chapter so far...YAY! Well thanks to those who have been kind enough to read and review this, you don't know how much it means to me. Thank you all!**

**-Deathfang17**

**Disclaimer: This story was written before the Son of Neptune, explaining why the Character's are OOC. I molded them before the real book came out, so in a way they are my own and Ricks! I in no way shape of form on the Percy Jackson serious or the Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordon does. I also do not own the song _'Remembering Sunday'_ by All Time Low. Enjoy the story. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Annabeth, Piper, Paul and Sally were now just entering _'Lucky Warehouse'_. Sally had driven Paul's Prius and Paul drove Percy's old Ford pick up truck, just in case if Annabeth hurt Percy's 'baby'. She and Piper led Paul and Sally straight into the heart of the ware house were Jason and Leo were. The crutches that Annabeth was carrying seemed to get heavier with each step. She began to think about Percy and Grover, and her heart started to sink to her stomach at the memories, she almost ran into the door. Sally shot her a look full of worry; Annabeth couldn't help but remember the look of sheer joy on Sally's face when she was told that Percy was alive, and Paul had looked so relieved. Without even skipping a beat they both volunteered to help. Once they reached the room Jason looked up.

"Hey guys, oh you must be Mrs. Jackson and you are Percy's stepdad?" he said pointing at Paul. Annabeth had to admit, she admired Jason. He was brace, kind and very justified. He reminded her lot of Percy.

"Well, not exactly, maybe someday," Paul said flashing a smile at Sally. Annabeth inwardly grinned. Percy would be very happy if Paul and Sally got married.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Jason Grace, Thalia Grace's little brother," Jason said offering his hand. Jason was seriously different when he was surrounded by adults, and his superiors. Sally's eyes had widened after Jason said his last name. She must have connected the dots in her head.

"You're a child of Zeus? You look nothing like Thalia or Percy though," Sally said ultimately confused. Annabeth watched a huge smile grown on Jason's face. He ruffled his blonde hair and then replied.

"Well, everyone here besides me are children of Greek Gods or Goddesses, I on the other hand am the child of the Roman God Pluto, which is the equivalent of Zeus,"

Paul was a bit stunned while Sally smiled knowingly.

"That makes a lot of sense, because the Roman's and the Greek's practically had the same gods, except the Romans ruled with a stricter hand,"

Jason smiled brightly.

"You know, it's great that we've explained where Jason came from and all, but the cripple over here needs a little help!" Leo cried out, and successfully gained everyone's attention. Sally frowned upon the sigh of Leo, giving Annabeth a look that said, _'what happened to him'_. Annabeth signaled for her to just ask him.

"What's your name son?" Paul asked.

"My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," Leo said, extending his hand after Jason helped him up. Annabeth walked over, to keep him steady while Piper and Jason left.

"What happened to you Leo?" Sally now asked.

"Well, this Giant Crab attacked us, and I somehow managed to get on the crab's back, and as it was dying, I guess it thought it would be a splendid idea to fling me and let the pier catch me," Leo said rather brightly. Paul and Sally seemed rather appalled by this information. Sometimes it was hard for the mortal parents of demigods to comprehend how seriously dangerous a quest is until they get news that their child is severely wounded or worse. Then and only then do they finally understand how truly dangerous it is for their kids.

Annabeth knew this very since of the experience she had with her father. He didn't fully understand Annabeth's dilemma until she was gone, being held captive at Mt. Tam by Atlas. She subconsciously touched the grey streak that ran through her blonde hair; it was her reward for holding up the sky.

"How badly were you hurt?" Paul asked dumbstruck.

"Well, I had split my head open, and broke my leg and had a few bruised ribs," Leo told him. Sally looked like she was about to faint.

"Wow, you are one tough kid," Paul said in amazement. Leo gave him a goofy grin.

"Are you guys ready to leave? Me and Piper went ahead and packed up the stuff into the pick up," Jason's voice cut through the air like a wake up call. Everyone in the room simultaneously nodded.

"Are you ready to try out these crutches?" Annabeth asked him. He replied her with a vigorous nod. Annabeth could tell that he was excited to be actually walking again without having to have someone constantly over his shoulder making sure he was ok. She handed him Grover's crutches. It took Leo a moment before he put the rubber tips on the concrete floor, and once he did Annabeth finally let go. Once he saw that he could stand perfectly fine, he started walk, like he had seen people in the movies do when they were crippled. Pretty soon Leo was zipping around the ware house.

"Alright, what are we waiting for?" Leo said. His happiness spread quickly and before they knew it, everyone in the ware house was happy and excited to head out to the river, and get a move on.

"Oh right, I wanted to tell you Annabeth that it's at least 19 hours and 57 minutes to Kansas City, the city is near the river, but not exactly on it, so add as possibility of 50 minutes to the trip, so you're looking at a trip of 20 hours and 47 minutes, we'll have to stop for the night," Paul told her, as he pushed up his glasses. Annabeth shook her head.

"We can't stop and rest, we've already wasted so much time, we need to go straight through," she told him.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but we're driving two cars and we only have three people who can drive, we need at least four if we want to make it straight through," Paul reasoned. Annabeth let out a small huff of annoyance, and ran her hands through her curly hair.

"Well I may not exactly have a drivers license, but I do have a learners permit," Piper's voice rang. Hope was beginning to blossom back into Annabeth's chest.

"Paul, I think we can drive straight through, me and this girl can drive your Prius, and you and Annabeth can drive Percy's truck," Sally said calmly. Paul pales considerably at the though of another demigod driving his car. He was no doubt thinking about the time Percy drove his car and Black Jack decided to use it as a landing zone. That had to be one heck of a dent to get out, or maybe they just had to buy a new hood.

"I guess that'll work, but maybe Piper and I can drive the Prius and you and Annabeth can drive Percy's truck," Paul said nervously, twiddling his fingers. Sally smiled at Paul and nodded in agreement.

"Are we ready to go?" Jason asked. His arms crossed over his chest in impatience.

"Well now we are," Annabeth replied. With that they all started to head out of _'Luck Warehouse'_. Annabeth hoped that she would never see this place again.

* * *

_ There he was. The love of her life standing in front of her, Percy had his back to her, and he was wearing a very tattered orange camp half-blood t-shirt. _

_ "Percy!" she called. She heard her voice echo back to her, but he still didn't turn around. "Percy?" she asked silently. This time he did turn around, and she was greeted with Riptide being placed against her neck. His eyes were different; they weren't the eyes of the kind caring Percy that she knew. Instead, his eyes were distant, and they were stormy and unclear. Usually she could read Percy like a book, but not this time._

_ "Percy?" she asked once more. This time he lowered his sword a bit. His eyes cleared and it seemed like he was back to his normal self. _

_ "Annabeth," he moaned. He now dropped his word and it fell to the ground with a loud clang. He fell to his knees and clutched his head. "Something's very wrong!" he groaned. Annabeth felt her heart wrench, she couldn't bare to see him like this. He looked like he was in immense pain. _

_ "What's wrong Percy? What happened to you?" she knelt down, and brought his face to hers. _

_ "Tell Jason, that he's the one…,"_

_ "The one for what?" _

_ "The one who can stop… the sea's rage," Percy said. He then rose to his feet, his eyes glowed and eerie blue, he knocked her backwards, and brought Riptide back up to her throat and slashed at her neck._

* * *

Annabeth woke up abruptly from her horrible dream. She felt her hair sticking to her forehead, from all the sweat she had broken out in her dream. Her hands fumbled at her throat, expecting to feel the sticky solution known as blood.

"Are you alright Annabeth?" Sally asked her. Annabeth turned to the woman sitting next to her. Sally's eyes were firmly on the road, but he face was etched in a worried state.

"I-I'm fine just a bad dream," Annabeth told her numbly.

"Hmm, well if you're ok, do you mind switching jobs, I could really do with some sleep, and Leo and you sure have been enjoying yourselves with sleep these past ten hours," Sally turned to Annabeth giving her a wry smile.

"What! I've been sleeping for ten hours?" she gasped. She had never not even once in her life had she slept so long. Sally had now burst out laughing.

"Yes for ten hours, so has Leo, you both must've been tired, I remember that every year that Percy gets home from camp that he'll as least sleep for a whole entire day!"

"Ha, Percy can be pretty lazy at times," Annabeth said. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it! That boy of mine can save Olympus in a night, but he can't even take an hour to clean up his room,"

This brought a smile to Annabeth's face. It was true Percy's room was untidy, but at least id didn't have a funk going with it. His room actually smelled pretty nice, a lot like the ocean.

Sally started to pull over to the side of the road, and Paul was doing the same. _**'They must communicate telepathically'**_ Annabeth thought.

Once the car came to a complete stop, she unbuckled her seatbelt, and hopped out of the care. It felt really good to stretch out in the open night air. Paul and Piper were doing the same thing. After their stretching routines, they all hopped back into their respectful vehicles, Sally now sat in the passenger seat and pulled the seat all the way back, seeing as Leo was behind the driver's seat, and she soon fell asleep.

Now it was just Annabeth all by her lonesome. She needed something to fill the silence, something like white noise. The radio would be a good choice, she could quickly look through Percy's CD collection, or on second thought finding a radio station sounded ideal. The sound of an acoustic guitar soon filled the silence.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes, starting making his way past two in the morning he hasn't been sober for days. Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday he falls to his knees, they had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs._

The song that was playing reminded Annabeth of her situation. She missed having breakfast with Percy; in fact she missed doing everything with Percy.

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find my calling, I'm calling at night, I don't meant to be a bother, but have you seen this girl? _

This song was just tugging at Annabeth's heart strings. It was almost like this song knew her, and the soft melody was like the background of her life. She missed him so much.

_And even though she doesn't believe in love, he's willing to call her bluff. Who could deny the butterflies? They're filling his gut._

The song was bliss, and she just wanted to melt. She wanted to know what the name of the song was called, because it was summing up what she felt at the moment.

They had finally reached the River, it gushed and roared loudly. It was a murky color because of the churning water, which was to be expected.

"Wow it kind of smells like fish!" Leo mused. Piper just rolled her eyes at her friend on crutches.

"Let's hope Poseidon answers our call," Jason said. Annabeth nodded at his statement. She pulled out two drachmas, one for transportation, and the other for safety.

"O' almighty Poseidon, please accept these drachmas for transportation on your river, and safety as we travel," she threw the two drachmas into the water, and a watery hand burst through the churning water and caught them. Paul, Leo and Piper all took a step back in surprise. Following the hand came an arm, then shoulders, and soon you could see a head. The god of the seas was now looking down of four demigod children and two mortal adults.

"Annabeth," the god said slowly "have you any news of Percy?" he asked fretfully.

"No sir, no one has heard anything of Percy, but I'm convinced he's fine, Jason one of the Roman demigods thinks that he is faring well, as long as he is pulling his wait which we all know he does,"

"He's with the Romans?" Poseidon gasped. "They wouldn't…"

Annabeth gave the god of the seas an incredulous look.

"What do you mean by they wouldn't?" she asked him. She was getting a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Poseidon raised a watery hand to rub the back of his neck. He cheeks boiled and he appeared to be a bit angry.

"I was there yesterday, you children may not know it, but us gods are always there with you, anyways there was a presence in the Neptune cabin, but being me I was too busy to check on it before, well when I was in there yesterday no one was there, so I figured that maybe an animal was in there, but now I know better,"

"But what are you mad at the Roman's for?" Jason asked.

"There are rules that you young demigods don't understand," Poseidon said hotly. Annabeth looked over at Jason and saw that his jaw was clenched, and his brow was furrowed, but he said nothing.

"I'll need to talk to Zeus, but what did you want again Annabeth?"

"Can we borrow some of your Hippocampi?" she asked nervously. Poseidon let loose a foamy grin.

"Of course that is easily arranged," he smiled and with a snap of his fingers, the brightly colored aquatic animals appeared. Their trip down the river was beginning.

* * *

**So that's it for now! Any questions? Comments? Please review! Help me make this story into something worth reading! Thank you all for reading **

**-Deathfang17**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry guys for the longest update probably known to history. I have had a lot to do, but now that school is over, I assure you that this stroy will be updated regualarly. Now as I said before this was all written before the release of the actual Son of Neptune so everything is a bit Cattywhompus, and hardly any of the Roman characters are right. So I'm sorry for that, but please enjoy!**

** -Deathfang17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. **

* * *

Chapter 14

Bobby smelled the salty scent of the ocean. The black canvas of night had begun to arise and twinkling crystals had leaped from their hiding place. It was an almost perfect picture.

The first thought that came to his mind was home. Sub-consciously he grabbed Hazel's hand and stroked it with his thumb. Hazel was currently leaning against him, her back to his stomach. They fit perfectly together, just like a puzzle.

"Do you remember when you first asked me out?" Hazel whispered softly. A smile was painted on Bobby's face.

"Mmm, of course I do, It was on a night just like this and by our lovely camp beach, where we danced ourselves until we could barely stand up straight,"

"Dancing under the stars is very cliché Bobby," Hazel jested.

She then spun around in his arms so she could look at him. His smile grew wider.

"Maybe it is, but you definitely enjoyed it," he said slyly.

He grabbed both of Hazel's hands and brought her a little closer to him, if that was possible. Catching on to what he was doing she let him place her hands on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they begun to dance.

Their laughter filled the air in tinkling melodies as they danced across their soft dance floor. They twisted, turned and for giggles jumped all around like kids in a rain storm. When they finally stopped they were out of breath.

"Do you remember the last thing we did?" he questioned her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I think so, but I have a really bad memory, so maybe you should remind me," she said.

Her eye lids were half closed, and her lips parted.

"I kissed you just like this," he said.

He placed both of his hand on either side of her face, tilted it up slightly and kissed her. They both melted into one another. She kept her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. His hands had traveled, one was placed tightly on her back, bringing her closer, and the other was tangled in her thick hair. When they broke apart they both simultaneously said.

"I love you,"

"It's great that you guys have love like this, honestly it is, but sadly Reyna told me to tell you two to get a move on," Percy's voice rang out.

Bobby and Hazel turned around to see smirking at the two of them tangled together. Bobby felt a certain rush of heat fly into his face.

"C'mon fighter boy, let's go then," Hazel said grabbing Bobby's hand, and leading him over to the camp without a second thought.

There was an orange glow of fire, and two tents set up. Where they had got the tents Bobby would never know, they hadn't had those the night before.

"You rang?" Bobby asked coyly.

Reyna was holding a dagger fashioning some new arrows. She hadn't had time to recover the ones she had lost in the big fight with those Hellhounds.

"Tomorrow we leave for Hawaii and I have to ask for any objections before we start our journey, because the real quest, well it starts now," she said, while examining her work. It was almost like she was afraid to look them in the face.

"Why?" Percy asked, he had rejoined the group and was sitting right next to Reyna.

"Its Roman tradition, we must all agree on the terms of our 'outline' plan, and the group members, we have had too many incidents on when a quest went wrong because two demigods couldn't get along," Bobby replied.

"Right. Now the only source of travel to get there is water, and you being a Son of Neptune will make it easier for us Percy, so now the question is does everyone agree on having a foreign demigod join on this actual quest?"

To Bobby it was weird that Reyna was even asking this question, Percy had been pulling his own weight quite nicely, and he protected Reyna. In his eyes he had proven his worth to the group.

"I think that he's trustworthy," Bobby said slowly. Percy gave him a look of surprise, which Bobby thought was kind of funny. "Not all Children of Mars only confide to themselves, we know when there is a need of help, and that sometimes it can come from an unexpected source,"

"I believe that Percy has proven his worth to us, he's obviously a powerful ally, and I trust him with my life," Hazel spoke.

"I as well trust Percy, now Percy do you agree to partake in this quest as if you were a Roman Demigod?" Reyna asked.

"Of course I do, you guys are the only thing I have at the moment, and not to be cocky or anything, but you guys are kind of in a fix without me, so I'm in,"

Reyna smiled at Percy, and from what Bobby could tell she was obviously relieved.

"Now there is one more tradition, I completely forget to mention, well actually forgot about it completely until I dreamt of it last night, I hope your father is not angry with me," Reyna said slowly.

Bobby's heart completely went down into his stomach, where it thumped erratically from him being nervous and fear. He had also completely forgotten about the Law.

"Why would he be angry with you?" Percy asked perplexed.

"There's an old law between the Greeks and Romans. If a child of Jupiter, Neptune, or even Pluto who is comes to our camp and we wish to take them on a quest, for out needs we must ask the permission of the God who fathers or mothers he or she to be a part of our quest, and vice versa for your camp as well. Your fellow camp members probably don't know about it so Jupiter is probably throwing a fit already, and Neptune has no doubt brought it up that his son has been exchanged too,"

As if on cue lightning bolts forked across the sky. The waves crashed harder against the beach and were larger. Bobby rubbed the scars on his arm. Bobby watched Percy as he scrutinized the sky.

"Well maybe we should just tell Zeus or Jupiter I mean what the situation is, and possibly he'll understand or he'll just be angry,"

"Well I have to tell you Percy that isn't going to work, you don't know our Gods like you do yours, the may be branched off one another, but they are completely different, they do have different names for a reason," Bobby reminded.

He watched Percy again for a minute. Seeing what his next move was going to be. He watched as the Greek demigod pulled out a golden coin from his pocket. Percy mumbled something he couldn't quite make out, and then he tossed it into the ocean.

Soon it started to boil and everyone's attention was brought to the frothy ocean. Out sprung a man, with thick black hair and a beard to match. He wore a silvery gray armor that completely covered his torso; engravings of intricate sea creatures adorned it. The rest was dark cured leather, with silver rivets.

"Percy!" the sea god gasped "you're alright!" he quickly strode over to his son.

Bobby was amazed that he could call a god by a simple gold coin.

Yeah, uh dad… what's up?" Percy said rather awkwardly.

He didn't have respect for the gods was the first thought that came to Bobby's mind. He was used to the fact that the first thing you ever do is bow to a god, and addressed them as lord or lady. These Greeks were soft and had no discipline. Had the house of Jupiter grown soft over there? Did he not feel the need to punish them for their insolence?

"Bobby..," Hazel whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled. He turned and looked into her eyes.

"I think it would be best for us to leave at the moment, Neptune, Reyna and Percy are having a very serious conversation that probably doesn't need prying ears,"

Bobby now looked over at the sea god again, shocked that he and Hazel were no included in this conversation. They were just as important in this quest as Reyna and Percy were, right? Anger flooded into his body, this wasn't fair.

"We are as much a part of this situation as Reyna," Bobby said speaking his mind.

"I know Bobby, but there's obviously something between the three of them that is for their ears than ours. Okay?" she told him softly.

Bobby felt his heart melt, and whatever anger he had before just magically vanished. Only hazel had that affect on him. She was just magical and he was glad that she was here and of course that she was his.

He grabbed her hand and led her back down the beach. He walked until he couldn't see the sea god or the camp. Finding a place in the middle of the beach he just sat down, pulling hazel with him. She let out a small yelp when she fell; landing directly in his lap, but that quickly disappeared and became a giggle.

"You're quite spontaneous Bobby," she said through a giggle.

He smiled and pulled her to him.

"Well you know me; I got 'Mr. Roman-tic' two year in a row," he said with a wink.

"Bobby, you've been beaten by that Venus guy two years in a row and have managed to bring in second place," Hazel deadpanned.

"But he's a Venus boy Hazel! They'll always win in a contest like that, and you know it too. They're always going to win first place, so therefore I really got first place because I had to work for it," he reminded her.

"Oh you just have to get all technical now don't you?" she teased.

Bobby just chuckled and said nothing more. They sat basking in each others presence, hoping that this would never have to end.

* * *

"Dad, I'm sorry for not telling you what happened and for not asking for your permission to go on this quest, but does it really matter if a Greek demigod goes on a Roman quest? Why would it matter to the gods?" Percy asked.

He didn't really have any idea why it honestly matter, they were only two different sides of the same coin after all. Poseidon sighed and ran his hands through his dark hair.

"A long time ago, when Romans and Greeks still had contact with one another they would sometimes have to combine their efforts together for quests. Well after awhile there wasn't any quests going on and they were just doing some rather disagreeable things to one another, one day a Roman child killed a child of Zeus, breaking two laws. Not to cause serious harm to another camper, and don't ever, ever break the truce that the two camps had with each other. Anyways, the Greek demigods and of course Zeus were very angry at the Roman's unjustified killing, but before Zeus had time to punish them the Greeks had retaliated by killing a child of the Romans. It went back and forth until finally we had enough of these ruthful killings. That's another reason as to why the Romans and Greeks are separated, it's not only for their differences. We couldn't have them keep killing each other, so Zeus made a barrier so that only Romans could find the Roman camp and only Greeks could find the Greek camp. Of course as you now know a Greek demigod can enter the Roman camp if he is led in by the Romans, but yes that is why there has to be an agree, but ah well children…"

"Wait did you tell this to Annabeth?"

"Oh no… I forgot all about Annabeth! I wish I would have told her. Zeus may be very angry…who knows? He's a busy god, but I'm sure he is… So I'll her now, oh and Percy she's been very worried about you, I wouldn't hold off on an Iris Message much longer, but good bye son, and good luck,"

"Wait your lordship!" Reyna called out.

Poseidon stopped and looked at the female demigod.

"Yes?"

Reyna bowed down humbly before the sea god.

"I must ask for safe sea transportation, if you'll grant it sir, and if it is also not too much to ask, we need something to get us to the Ring of Fire," she said.

Poseidon just smiled and muttered something about demigods these days. With the snap of his finger a boat appeared about 20 ft away from the beach's shore. It was made of a cherry colored wood. The sails were a deep blue and there was a golden trident on the mast. There was a rope leading down meaning that the anchor had been dropped. There was also a white row boat that lay out on the beach.

"There you go, I trust that this is adequate," he smiled.

"Thank you so much," Reyna said, bowing again.

Poseidon gave them another grin before heading back to the sea and disappeared.

We are going to have a fun journey ahead Percy thought to himself.

* * *

**So there you have it, I'm going to set a goal and have the next chapter done before friday. And for it to be much longer than the previous chapters, since of course I wrote this in like November, and haven't gotten around to updating, or revising...or doing much of anything. But I promise this to be updated on friday. Please Review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well all I have to say is I did no proof reading in this chapter at all. And well, I wrote half of it four months ago and half of it today. Since I'm lazy (and I really need to get onto an English project) I'm going to leave it as is and I apologize if nothing makes since. I'm sorry and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Leo wasn't exactly enjoying himself as the gang of four made it down the river. The endless rocking movement, and the way he just felt out of his element made him uncomfortable. More importantly it made him nauseous. Going down a river on a hippocampi was something he had never experienced before and not something he was exactly ready to experience again.

He couldn't understand how the others could enjoy the spray of water in their faces. That same spray was trying to smother him. It would get in his nose and mouth making it hard for him to breathe and well it just simply caused him to choke. Not to mention he was soaked to the bone. He felt like he weighed a thousand pounds. Plus his legged throbbed; this had to be the worst trip Leo had ever taken.

"Hang in there Leo! Piper says were getting close to the edge of the river where her uncle lives!" Annabeth called.

As he was about to reply another surge of water splashed out of its home and into Leo's open mouth. He quickly coughed and gagged as he tried to get it out of his system, but it felt like the water just sat in his lungs trying to collapse his precious breathing bellows. After trying to make the water exit he finally replied to Annabeth with a nod.

He couldn't wait to get off this thing, and have this horror end. He never really liked water as a kid and not much has changed for him. Besides when you can survive fire and create it like it's no big deal, why would you favor water anyways? It throws you off your element and makes you weak, unless if your element is stronger than the one you're going up against.

He was thinking about the demigod who they were looking for: Percy. He was a Son of Poseidon meaning that he had a 99.9% possibility that he had control of water. If the were to fight using their gifts, Percy would have indefinitely won. Water easily triumphs fire.

Now that he was on the thinking of elemental power he wondered… Does Piper have the elemental power of love? And is love even a power? As he thought he came to the conclusion that it could be, for one it has influence of people and things. Like fire and water has influence of people and things. So if that's the case then what would Piper's opposite be?

As if someone planted the answer in his head it came to him in a snap: hatred. It had to be hatred the one thing that could possibly be stronger than love. Or was it? Hating someone was much easier than loving someone that took much more work. Although Leo had never really loved someone, like a lover like Annabeth, but he did love his mom. Yes he loved his mother very, very much and for a while he felt resentment towards fire, but not hatred. He felt hatred for monsters, or did he? Was it really hatred, or was it just resentment and confusion for why they attacked them. For not understanding something that was supposed to be understand? Or was he just wrong and they hunted demigods for the sport of it. For the pleasure of hearing the crunch of bones, and smelling the iron smell of blood that was sickening to humans, but maybe pleasurable to the monsters.

Leo shuddered at the thought of monsters finding pleasure in killing demigods. He shut his eyes and took in the fishy smell of the water. His stomach was getting even queasy. Rocking back and forth on these hippocampi made him wish he was some where else, maybe rocking softly back and forth on his hammock in Bunker 9 where he took his breaks. Oh yes that sounded pleasant. Then suddenly the rocking stopped. They were all nestled on soggy bank in a desert like atmosphere. Surrounding them there were tall mountains.

Leo pulled out his crutches that were strapped to his back and 'jumped' off the hippocampi and onto the bank. That is if a crippled kid could jump he actually stumbled onto the bank but to him it felt more like jumping.

"Oh sweet merciful land how I missed you! I don't want to ever part with you again. You are my true love!" Leo proclaimed lovingly to the land.

"Leo, we were only on those hippocampi for a few hours, honestly it wasn't that bad," Piper said.

"That's easy for you to say! You guys had smooth sailing; it was like my hippocampi knew that I hated water and made it a personal mission to make me as uncomfortable as possible. Do you know how much water I swallowed? Well I don't either but it was a lot and it didn't taste good. Not to mention the fact that I am soaked to the bone while you guys are practically dry! Water hates me!" Leo rambled frantically waving his hands spastically.

Jason just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Leo, I think you need to rest you could be suffering from heat, do you feel dizzy?" Jason asked.

Leo shot him a glare and shook his head no. It wasn't his fault that he had it rough than all the others. It was that stupid hippocampi's.

"C'mon guys we got like a three mile hike to my Uncle's if we start now we can probably get there before sundown," Piper said looking at the sky.

The sun was positioned in the 5 o'clock region. With the mountains around they were a threat to the sunlight so they had about an hour and a half before they would be completely cut off from light, at the very least in the least.

"Leo do you think you can make it that far without having to stop for too long?" Annabeth piped up.

Leo's brow furrowed in concentration. The longest he had gone before on his crutches was about ten minutes. He had to rest a long while before he could gain his strength back to do it again. It wasn't that fact that he was weak, it had to do with the fact that his leg would start acting up. It was almost healed but not quite. With another three days or so he would probably be off his crutches. Thank goodness for nectar and ambrosia, those things sure made you heal fast.

"I really don't know Annabeth but I can probably tell you with the utmost certainty that we aren't going to get to Piper's Uncle's house tonight. My leg is already stiff from the ride, and it'll probably only get worse with more use, but I'll try to go as far as I can," Leo told her confidently.

But Annabeth frowned, it was apparent to Leo that she didn't like the sound of that.

"That just won't do, we can't wait that long if we do… Well who knows but we need to get this task done soon. We have to excel as fast as we can if we are to save beat the Giants," Jason said, probably reading Annabeth's thoughts aloud.

"Jason we can't force him to go, he could reinjure his leg. Annabeth you know that too. Plus there isn't any way for us to carry him we wouldn't get much farther than Leo could if he was just walking by himself. I'm sorry, but we need to be realistic, we'll walk Leo as far as he can go and then two of us will go to my Uncle's house, that way we can be sure that we can make it to his house before tomorrow, and then one of us will be rested to drive as from his house to Washington. It's worth a shot and it's better idea than pushing Leo to his limits," Piper butted in.

Annabeth thought for a moment and then a smile came onto her face. Leo knew instantly that she liked Piper's idea and was ready to give it a shot without another thought.

"That's a wonderful idea Piper! Of course it's obvious that you should go to your Uncle, he knows you and trusts you.

"I agree, I'll go with Piper, if that's okay with you Annabeth," Jason said.

Piper flashed Jason a smile. Leo had a suspicion that he wasn't just going with Piper for her protection, nope that probably wasn't it.

"Sounds good to me, plus I don't think it's a good idea to have two knife fighters together, doesn't make much tactical sense, one of us could easily get hurt without the proper back up, even though Leo can't fight with weapon I at least have his fire powers to back me up in case if anything happens, good idea Jason," Annabeth complimented.

"Hey why are you guys waiting around for? Get going, you are wasting the rest of daylight!" Leo said smirking.

"Right, we'll be back shortly I promise," Piper said with a wave.

With that Piper and Jason left Leo and Annabeth and headed off into the unknown land unknown.

"I hope they don't get lost and that they make it back soon, I really don't like the fact about us being separated anything bad can happen,"

"Yes, but that shouldn't matter, Jason is a good fighter, I don't really know about Piper though since I haven't really seen her fight, but I think they'll be okay,"

"I hope so,"

"How far do you think we are from getting to your uncle?" Jason asked.

"I dunno maybe a mile or three,"

"How can you jump from one mile to three? Wouldn't the correct way to use that would be a mile or two, maybe three?"

"Jason why are you asking me that? We both are dyslexic demigods who hardly understand the English language, so to be honest I have no idea!"

After that the two walked in silence, complete utter silence. They two still didn't say anything, but the silence that settled between them had an eerie feel, as if something wasn't quite right. The silence was crushing them, but they still it weren't letting up. They wanted to say something, but it wasn't possibly. Almost as if something was making them hold their tongues (which Piper probably wouldn't mind if Leo was around). The dark ominous silence was still staying, and was indefinitely creeping both of them out.

They both stopped and just looked at each other, fear evident in both of their eyes. They both tried talking and nothing would come out of their mouths. They sky around them turned into a lurking and looming purple. The ground around them began to crack down the middle of them and separate forming a small gorge. A black and green (A/N 1) paw emerged from the gorge. The creature began to pull itself up and what first came out was a green mane lion with a black face came along with it. A mist of green pulsed around its body.

"Young ones, how dare you trespass upon my land? This is a silent ground, not to be trespassed by the living, prepare to fall into even deeper silence, and then into ultimate death!" the lion roared.

Jason immediately transferred his gold coin into a spear and Piper pulled out her knife. The lion crouched, shoulder blades popping tremendously out of its back. Jason grabbed Piper and placed her behind him. He signaled to her to stay behind him with his hand. The lion growled at Jason and...

* * *

**And that my readers was my attempt at a cliff hanger. The next chapter will take up with Percy and then gang, but end with Jason and his gang. I'm also sorry that this story has nothing to do with the Son of Neptune at all! And it's quite sad now thinking about it, that I haven't even finished that book yet. It's just been sitting on my nightstand at the part where Hazel, Frank and Percy are in Amazon custody. I really need to get into the reading zone. But anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time.**

**-Deathfang17**


End file.
